Analogue Paradoxal
by Meika-San
Summary: Tout le monde peut détruire ; Mettre le monde à feu et à sang n'est en soi pas si compliqué. Mais pour protéger, pardonner, aimer même, il faut une forme de courage que tout le monde ne possède pas. Nos deux protagonistes le savent désormais mieux que quiconque. Rating M pour lemon et language fleuri!
1. Prologue : La proposition

**.**

 **Prologue: La proposition**

 _Ou comment finir écoeuré de l'alcool en une seule soirée._

 _._

Il était piégé.

Son corps trop, beaucoup trop alcoolisé titubait, se frappait contre les murs tanguant de la ruelle. Le sol se cabrait par vagues, la réalité se distordait: elle devenait aussi fou que lui. Des couleurs inconnues dansaient devant ses yeux, lui donnaient la nausée.

Il en riait, à vrai dire. À s'en exploser les poumons, à en avoir mal au ventre. Ça aurait pu être une très bonne soirée, un peu -beaucoup- d'alcool, un bon massacre et une belle crise de fou rire. Malheureusement, ce qui avait causé cette dernière n'était pas, mais pas drôle du tout. Rire lui permettrait seulement de repousser momentanément l'échéance. De toute façon, au vu du silence émanant de l'homme toujours debout quelques mètres derrière lui, il avait parfaitement compris sa réponse à la proposition qu'il venait de lui soumettre.

"Vous devez forcément savoir ce que signifie votre refus" dit-il simplement.

Cette voix, mais cette voix! Elle le ferait vomir. Il avait envie de le tuer, de le massacrer. De le noyer dans son propre sang. Mais il ne le pouvait pas. Il avait abusé, encore. Il n'aurait décidément pas du boire cette dernière bouteille. Peut être même les deux dernières. Il avait oublié, de toute façon. Marcher lui semblait déjà difficilement faisable, et même si tuer était devenu une sorte de réflexe chez lui, il ne pouvait même pas espérer approcher l'homme. Plus de balles dans le canon désespérément vide de son bon vieux Magnum 500 Smith & Wesson, et il était bien trop saoul pour attaquer qui que ce soit au couteau. De toute façon, il ne faisait aucun doute que des snipers étaient postés sur les toits environnants, il aurait plus vite fait de se tirer lui même une balle dans la tête. Alors il riait, en attendant d'avoir un plan, un échappatoire, au moins une meilleure option. Il ne se rendrait pas si facilement, cela dit. Qui sait ce qu'il ferait de lui s'il attrapait?

Non, question stupide. Il savait _pertinemment_ ce qu'il ferait de lui.

Il se retourna, et entre deux éclats de rire, agita un doigt réprobateur.

"Mais mon refus est ca-té-go-rique! ...Comment as-tu pu.. Penser que j-j'accepterais?"

L'homme ne répondit pas, et se contenta de le fixer de ses yeux perçants. Il esquissa un pas en avant, le Joker en fis deux en arrière, toujours dans ce grand éclat de rire qui terrorisait Gotham.

Il continua de tituber vers la sortie de la ruelle, moitié rampant moitié marchant et une fois arrivé dans la grande rue, il se plaça sous la lumière d'un réverbère. Il glissa sur la neige, se redressa, laborieusement, et salua un public imaginaire en face de lui.

"Tu voudrais lui faire subir le même sort qu'à nos protecteurs, là bas, derrière? Mais je suis un artiste vois-tu, et il est… Ma muse!"

L'homme ne daigna même pas tourner les yeux vers l'horrible massacre commis quelques minutes auparavant dans la dite ruelle. Cet espèce de pince sans rire rabat-joie. Il n'y connaissais vraiment rien à l'humour. Le Joker se tordait assez de rire pour deux, de toute manière.

"Protecteurs?" Répéta t-il d'un air absent.

Ils s'étaient révélés être de piètres défenseurs, il est vrai. De simples hommes de mains, sept pour être exact, amenés ici par les deux protagonistes. Quatre géants à la mine patibulaire pour son interlocuteur, et trois jeunes de quartier un peu trop ambitieux pour le Prince de Gotham, Ça avait quelque chose de drôle que les mercenaires censés les protéger aient étés exterminés si rapidement. Rien de tel qu'un bon massacre pour finir la journée, pas vrai? Alors il les avait fait hurler dans un spectaculaire éclat de rire, sous le regard neutre de son interlocuteur. Les coups de feu, d'abord. Placés maladroitement, aléatoirement dans les corps se tordant de douleur sous sa gâchette chatouilleuse. Puis, quand les balles avaient commencé à manquer, mais que les cadavres en devenir traînant avec peine leur propre poids hors de sa portée étaient de toute façon trop faibles pour se défendre, le couteau. Élégant, précis. La peau partait en lambeaux, taillant des sourires sur les visages grimaçants des pauvres victimes, priant sa bonté et sa miséricorde. Ils tentaient de s'enfuir, de survivre à tout prix. Cette vision de ces hommes-larves l'avait fait s'étrangler de rire, laissant derrière leurs corps rampants à ses pieds cette traînée rouge et poisseuse. Il n'avait que pris plus de plaisir à les mutiler, délogeant les yeux de l'un, éviscérant l'autre. Chaque corps étendu à ses pieds était un nouveau tableau blanc. Et il avait été très inspiré, ce soir.

"C'était drôle!" S'esclaffa t-il, se tenant les côtes. "Tu ne trouve pas?"

"Eux?" Demanda t-il avec une moue dédaigneuse, première vraie expression qu'il laissait transparaître, "Non, pas particulièrement."

"Oooh, je vois" hoqueta t-il," Un difficile, hein? Qu'est ce que tu trouve drôle, alors?"

"Toi" répondit-il en passant à un tutoiement condescendant, causant une légère irritation chez le clown. "Tu es la _chose_ la plus amusante que j'ai vue depuis des années."

L'homme s'approcha alors d'un pas vif, si bien que le Joker n'eut le temps que de reculer contre un lampadaire coupant sa route. Il l'agrippa à la gorge dans un mouvement brusque et précis.

"J'aurai ces informations", cracha t-il avec ses yeux morts qui le caractérisait si bien. "Et ce, que tu me les donnes ou non."

"Vous êtes plus similaires que tu ne le pense!" Répondit-il dans un éclat de rire, "Lui aussi me fait des misères quand je ne suis pas sage!"

Son interlocuteur le lâcha, un léger air moqueur venant maintenant maculer son visage trop souvent impassible.

"Batman?" Dit-il, presque comme une insulte "Comme si il en avait quoi que ce soit à faire de toi."

Le rire du Joker se fit jaune. Il détestait l'alcool, finalement. Il aurait réduit qui que ce soit à un tas de chair fumante pour avoir osé ça habituellement, mais au contraire de ces idiots de subalternes, lui était parfaitement conscient qu'il n'aurait rien pu faire contre eux s'ils s'étaient débattus. Quelle belle brochette d'abrutis. Bof, la sélection naturelle, dira t-on. Or, l'homme en face de lui était un autre calibre. Il était impuissant, et il détestait ça.

Le visage en face de lui repris une expression vide, et tourna les talons en ajoutant:

"Tu es dégueulasse, et beaucoup trop saoul pour que je puisse tirer quoi que ce soit de cohérent de toi ce soir. Je repasserait chercher ce que tu me dois plus tard."

"...Pas si tu ne me retrouve pas."

Il s'arrêta au milieu de la route déserte, et se retourna partiellement vers le Joker.

"Je te retrouverai" affirma t-il simplement.

"Pourquoi ça" soupira t-il avec amusement en disparaissant dans la neige, "C'est tellement plus drôle de jouer à cache-cache!"

* * *

.

Salut à tous! Ca faisait très longtemps que je n'avais rien publié ici, mais je ne vous avait pas oublié pour autant!

Review? :)


	2. Chapitre 1: L'invité inattendu

**.**

 **Chapitre 1: L'invité inattendu**

 _Ou toute la maîtrise de l'art d'avoir la poisse._

 _._

Il le sentait.

Le Batman se caressa l'index doucement à travers son gant, palpant instinctivement la cicatrice qui s'y trouvait. Une cicatrice, somme toute anodine, une cicatrice peu profonde, qui aurait dû se refermer depuis longtemps, une cicatrice qu'il n'avait même pas pris soin d'examiner. Une toute petite, ridicule cicatrice. Ce n'était pourtant rien, juste une ancienne plaie qui traversait son doigt, mais en réalité, la véritable estafilade était dans son esprit.

Il le sentait. Tout son esprit, tout son être semblait trembler à l'unisson. Cette petite entaille battait la mesure, pulsait dans son index et se répercutais jusqu'à son épaule. Ça le rendait malade de le savoir si proche, en action, peut être déjà accompli, mais il était complètement impuissant contre lui. Une seule chose était clair dans son esprit embrumé par le doute: Le Joker était là.

C'était lui qui lui avait fait cette cicatrice, ainsi que des dizaines d'autre évidemment. Mais, allez comprendre pourquoi, celle là refusait de guérir. Il ne se doutait sûrement pas que cette coupure l'avait marqué à ce point. Ou peut-être que si. Impossible de savoir quoi que ce soit avec lui.

Batman était perché au sommet du Chrysler building, dans le quartier des affaires de Gotham, la pluie fine mais tenace dégoulinant sur sa cape. Il savait reconnaître cette sensation, ce petit creux dans la poitrine qui annonçait que quelque chose allait se passer. Ce mauvais pressentiment tenace qu'il haïssait plus que tout, car il ne le trompait que rarement.

Il balaya les rues bondées en dessous de lui du regard en s'aidant de sa paire de jumelles, espérant presque y apercevoir une mèche de cheveux verts ou un trop grand sourire, mais ne vit qu'une horde de gens pressés se bousculant dans une sombre cacophonie nocturne. Il détourna le regard un instant, contemplant la ville de son point culminant, illuminée de mille feux et faisant pâlir d'envie les étoiles du firmament. Il avait toujours vécu là, et pourtant il découvrait cette cité chaque jour. Elle était si belle, si gracieuse vue d'en haut. Qui aurait pu croire qu'en descendant un peu dans les ruelles, fouillait dans l'ombre, on y trouvait cette population salie, meurtrie dans le crime?

Il secoua la tête doucement. Il savait qu'il ne trouverait rien ce soir. C'était le Joker qui l'appelait, et non pas lui qui venait au Joker. Il avait longtemps lutté contre cette évidence, mais pourtant il avait fini par se résigner. Bien qu'étant plus jeune que lui, le Joker était un homme très intelligent dans sa folie, et diamétralement imprévisible qui plus est.

 _J'ai bien peur de devoir rentrer bredouille ce soir._

Il soupira et franchit les derniers centimètres entre lui même et le vide. Bruce se sentit plonger tête la première vers la rue en bas de l'immeuble, le corps tendu comme un arc et les bras le long du corps. L'air glacé fouettait son visage en partie couvert de son masque, alors qu'il chutait librement du haut du Chrysler building. Il ferma les yeux, appréciant la sensation de l'air courant sur son corps et vibrant contre lui.

Il filait à travers la pluie, se fondant en elle et ne devenant qu'une seule goutte de chair, de sang et de vie puis au dernier moment, il déploya ses ailes. Le tissus spécial claqua sourdement dans l'air, puis comme un interrupteur qu'on allume il cessa de chuter. Il fendait désormais l'air en planant au dessus de la ville, battant parfois de ses gracieuses ailes noires pour garder la même altitude. Il tournoya un instant au dessus de sa chère et maudite cité, puis fondit vers une rue isolée qu'il savait vide grâce à son sonar. Il atterrit adroitement sur le béton de la rue, puis après avoir jeté un coup d'œil circulaire aux alentours et aux images des caméras à l'entrée de la ruelle retransmises par son armure, activa la rétractation de celle ci. En quelques secondes, l'armure était remballée et entreposée sous la forme d'un simple cube, nouvelle fonction que son dévoué Lucius Fox avait ajouté à la dernière révision. Après avoir rapidement enfilé un blouson en cuir et un jean précédemment entreposés là, il finit par se diriger vers sa moto, une Aston martin noire mat du plus bel effet, cachée par une bâche dans un coin de l'impasse. Il posa ses mains sur le volant, et inspectant une fois de plus des alentours du regard, il démarra le roadster et s'engouffra dans l'activité de la grande avenue sur laquelle la ruelle débouchait. Il entendit quelques coups de klaxon derrière lui quand il grilla la priorité et força le passage, mais il n'était pas d'humeur. La prouesse de technologie et de science qu'il chevauchait bondit en avant alors qu'il écrasait son pied contre la pédale de l'accélérateur.

Il voyait vaguement les lumières de la ville danser autour de lui, mais s'appliquait à garder son esprit aussi vide que possible, car il savait de quoi il s'emplirait s'il se laissait penser. Ou plutôt de _qui_ il s'emplirait.

 _«Je pense que nous sommes condamnés à faire ça pour toujours.»_

Sa voix chantante résonnant dans son crâne, malgré ses efforts pour l'en chasser. Il secoua la tête et se rendit compte que c'était une très mauvaise idée en faisant accidentellement un brusque embargo de côté et en collant la peur de sa vie à une vieille dame qui traversait à ce moment la.

 _Arrête tes conneries. Plus que quelques rues avant d'être arrivé._

En effet, le roadster avalant les kilomètres à une vitesse folle, il fut arrivé à peine quelques minutes plus tard.

Il s'arrêta devant la grille du manoir qui s'ouvrit automatiquement, mais choisit de couper le moteur et de s'arrêter, puis d'abandonner son véhicule dans la ruelle adjacente aux cuisines, là où il savait qu'Alfred la trouverait pour la ramener au garage. Il était encore perdu dans ses pensées, c'est sûrement pour cette raison qu'il ne remarqua pas l'odeur abominable de l'air environnant, ni l'étrange fumée qui tentait de s'échapper par dessous la porte arrière des cuisines.

Sa tête bourdonnait de pensées et de questions. Mais une revenait sans cesse devant lui, comme une mauvaise blague : Quand s'arrêterait le Joker? Il était fatigué, tellement fatigué de ce jeu cruel qui le dévorait. Il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour qu'il cesse, même rien que pour une trêve. Sans s'en apercevoir, il avait porté son index à ses lèvres, touchant la cicatrice du bout de la langue et la mordillant anxieusement. Oh, il lui en voulait, il lui en voulait tellement de ne pouvoir le tuer. Car il savait que même s'il était devant lui à l'article de la mort, il n'aurait d'autre choix éthique que de le sauver. Et il le haïssait de toute son âme pour ça.

Bruce monta les escaliers du perron, et franchit les immenses portes vitrées qui débouchaient dans le grand hall, qu'il traversa rapidement. Il s'arrêta au centre un instant, et envisagea l'ascenseur qui montait directement à l'intérieur de ses appartements à sa gauche, puis le couloir menant vers les cuisines et les quartiers d'Alfred vers la droite. Il hésita une seconde, puis se tourna vers la droite. Il n'avait visiblement pas la tête à se morfondre seul dans sa grande chambre, il lui fallait de la compagnie.

Il longea l'étroit couloir plongé dans la pénombre, mais s'arrêta un peu avant les quartiers de son majordome, en face des cuisines. Une épaisse fumée noire s'échappait du dessous de la porte, ainsi que l'air familier de ''Copacabana'' qui rugissait derrière la porte. Il fronça les sourcils. À aucune fois dans son service Alfred n'avait fait brûler quoi que ce soit dans ce château, et surtout jamais, _jamais_ il n'aurait troqué son très cher Beethoven contre Barry Manilow.

Bruce frappa contre la porte, puis n'entendant pas de réponse, il posa sa main sur la poignée, et ouvrit brusquement la porte. Tout de suite il suffoqua, la fumée l'asphyxiant et il se précipita à l'aveuglette vers la fenêtre qu'il savait à sa gauche pour l'ouvrir et aérer l'endroit. L'air frais s'engouffra dans la pièce, dissipant peu à peu la fumée. Il distingua la silhouette de son majordome assis sur une chaise de l'autre côté de la pièce, et la traversa rapidement. Quand il fut à moins d'un mètre de lui, sa gorge se serra. L'entaille dans son index le lança vivement, alors qu'il aperçut Alfred lui envoyant un regard paniqué depuis la chaise où il était attaché et bâillonné. Et complètement enduit de nourriture diverse et variée, les vêtements en pagaille.

 _Oh non, pitié. Tout mais pas ça._

Il leva les yeux, et fouilla la pièce du regard, cherchant la seule personne assez déjantée au monde pour avoir l'idée de venir le provoquer chez lui. L'épaisse brume se dissipait lentement, sortant par la fenêtre ouverte. Puis, il distingua une deuxième silhouette, _sa silhouette_ , s'activant devant les fourneaux et chantant en rythme ''Copacabana'' le plus naturellement du monde.

Alors que la fumée disparaissait, sa vision se clarifia mais il refusa tout bonnement de croire ce que lui envoyaient ses yeux. Malheureusement, il eu beau battre des paupières furieusement, ce qui ne pouvait être qu'une hallucination terriblement réelle refusait de se dissiper.

D'après les signaux nerveux que son pauvre cerveau surmené recevait, le Joker _cuisinait._ De toute évidence, il avait revêtu un tablier rouge joliment orné de franges plissées et d'un élégant ruban nacré.

 _Évidemment, putain_. _Qui d'autre, de toute façon._

" _They fell in love... At the Copa, Copacabana_ …" fredonnait-il en roulant des hanches.

Le clown finit par se retourner, et adressa à Bruce un sourire espiègle plein de fossettes. Il se dirigea vers lui en se déhanchant outrageusement et fit une petite courbette excentrique avant d'éteindre la chaîne Hi-fi.

"Bonsoir, Sieur Batman" chantonna t-il d'un ton sarcastique, "Le repas est presque prêt, peut-être voudriez vous commencer par un apéritif?"

 _Batman._

 _Il a dit Batman! Putain, mais comment il à su?_

 _Mais bien évidemment qu'il sait, imbécile. Qu'est ce qu'il foutrait chez toi, sinon? Mon Dieu, mais qu'est ce que j'ai bien pu faire pour mériter ça._

Bruce esquissa un pas en avant, bien déterminé à extorquer les informations qu'il souhaitait de la bouche horriblement souriante de son interlocuteur. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, le Joker tira un revolver de sous son tablier et le pointa droit sur la tête de son cher majordome.

 _Oh non._

"Oh, ne me fais pas cette tête. Aussi drôle que la perspective d'exploser la cervelle de ta seule famille restante puisse avoir l'air, je n'ai pas la moindre envie de faire ça. Mais comme tu n'as pas l'air enclin à me laisser t'expliquer la situation calmement -sans ton poing dans mon visage, j'entends- Je vais devoir garder ton majordome avec moi pour l'instant."

"Qu'est ce que tu fous ici?" Jura Bruce, mortifié.

"Je cuisine" répondit-il en haussant les épaules comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde, "Ça se voit, non? Et je drague ton majordome aussi. Hein, beau gosse?"

Bruce serra les dents, combattant furieusement l'envie de sauter sur le jeune homme et de lui exploser le sourire à coups de pieds dans la mâchoire.

"Comment tu m'as retrouvé?" demanda t-il, glacial.

"Hou, il fait froid d'un coup!" Minauda t-il en repliant les bras contre lui, comme gelé. "Ne sois pas tellement sur la défensive, je veux juste discuter!"

Bruce se contenta de rester statique, attendant impassiblement la réponse à sa question. Le clown finit par soupirer et grommela:

"Je me suis retrouvé à devoir faire une sieste impromptue dans tes poubelles la nuit dernière, j'ai vu de la lumière alors je suis entré, enfin tu connais la musique. Content?"

Bruce souffla en fermant les yeux, expulsant tout l'air de ses poumons et ses idées meurtrières avec. Quand il les rouvrit, il fut surpris de constater que le Joker s'était rapproché, à peine un petit mètre les séparant. Il sentit d'instinct ses poings se serrer et son corps se tendre devant le danger que représentait son interlocuteur si proche de lui, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, le clown déclara:

"En fait, ma visite n'est pas tout à fait désintéressée. Puis-je te dire quelque chose, cher Batman?"

 _Vu la situation, je suis difficilement en mesure de te dire ''Non, va te faire foutre.''_

"Je t'en prie" répondit-il en serrant les dents.

Le jeune homme sourit triomphalement en retour, et se dirigea d'un pas lascif vers Alfred. Celui-ci pâlit salement quand le Joker s'accouda nonchalamment à la chaise sur laquelle il était entravé et bâillonné, et plus encore quand il commença à jongler avec son arme, la faisant tournoyer autour de son index comme une vulgaire crécerelle.

"Vois tu mon cher Batsy, j'ai… De gros, de très gros ennuis en ce moment. Quelqu'un me cherche, pour ne rien te cacher. Rien de neuf sous le soleil, me diras-tu, ce n'est certainement pas le premier… Mais ça pourrait bien être le dernier."

Son regard se fit soucieux, et bien que son sourire gravé dans son visage ne pouvait s'estomper, Bruce le sentit s'assombrir.

"Il me retrouvera, tôt ou tard. Il sait où chercher, où frapper. Ne le prends pas mal chéri, mais c'est le seul homme que je soupçonne de vraiment pouvoir avoir ma peau dans ce monde."

"Comment as-tu trouvé mon identité?"

Le clown claqua la langue, agacé.

"Youhou? J'étais en train de te parler, tu t'en es rendu compte au moins?"

"Quelqu'un t'en veut, la belle affaire. On sait tout les deux que c'est le cas de la moitié de Gotham, et que tu t'en portais très bien jusqu'à présent. Maintenant, réponds moi, comment tu t'y est pris pour relier mes deux identités?"

"Sérieusement, Batsy?" persifla t-il, "Je te connais plus que tu ne te connais toi même. Comme si j'avais seulement eu besoin de te chercher!"

"Pourquoi ne pas être venu avant, dans ce cas?" répondit le justicier en croisant les bras, presque vexé d'avoir été découvert si facilement.

"Pour quoi faire?" rétorqua le clown en haussant les épaules, "J'aime le masque, pas le masqué. Je me fiche bien que tu sois … Comment, déjà? Brandon? Brooks?"

"Bruce" fit-il entre ses dents serrées.

"C'est ça, euh, Bruce. Qui s'en soucie de toute manière?" continua t-il, haussant les épaules dans un geste théâtral. "Pas moi en tout cas. Je ne te veux aucun mal, puisque je me fiche bien de qui tu es."

"Ça ne t'empêche pas de pointer une arme sur la tempe de mon majordome, visiblement."

"Sans vouloir te vexer Bats, tu ne dégages pas non plus des ondes d'amicale réceptivité" ricana il. "C'est un simple gage de ton écoute attentive."

"Je suis tout ouïe" répondit Bruce avec sarcasme.

"Parfait."

Il se racla la gorge et lissa son costume violet, dans un geste que le justicier ne connaissait que trop bien et continua, non sans une foncièrement nouvelle pointe d'appréhension dans la voix:

"Voilà Batsy … J'ai besoin que tu m'héberge, pendant quelque temps."

Un ange passa. Devant l'air abasourdi que Bruce prenait lentement, assimilant la requête du clown, le Joker compléta:

"Juste pendant quelques semai- Hm, disons quelques mois. Je ne serai pas envahissant, promis! Je suis nul en rangement, mais je peux faire un effort, et… Oh, et je ne suis pas du genre sociable, donc aucun risque de voir débarquer des amis a moi à l'improviste. Je sais cuisiner aussi -plutôt bien, d'ailleurs, vois par toi même- " fit-il en lui tendant sous le nez la mixture non identifiée dégageant cette épaisse fumée noire. "Je, euh… Je ne suis allergique à aucun animal à ma connaissance si ça peut te rassurer… Et, ehm…"

Pendant que Bruce expérimentait un état qui ne le touchait que rarement -celui du manque de voix- le Joker se dandina un instant, puis finit par lâcher, presque à contrecoeur:

"Je peux même faire la vaisselle si tu veux."

Le maître des lieux secoua la tête et se reprit difficilement:

"Et pourquoi je ferai ça? Tu es venu jusqu'ici, chez moi, en mettant mon identité à nu! Et si quelqu'un t'avais vu entrer? Tu y a pensé?"

"Aucune importance" répondit-il en haussant les épaules. "Si quelqu'un m'as vu, reste toujours la méthode vieille comme le monde: Un bon vieux couteau en travers de la gorge, et tout à coup ils sont nettement moins bavards, et nettement plus coopératifs."

"Tu es vraiment un putain de psychopathe" gronda Bruce

"Pas faux" déclara t-il en souriant, faisant s'étirer horriblement ses cicatrices. "Mais je suis ton psychopathe préféré, avoue-le."

"Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi je ferais ça. Mais enfin! Où est-ce que tu avais la tête en venant ici?" s'emporta t-il

"Je te l'ai dit, dans tes poubelles … Oh, d'ailleurs, à ce propos…"

Bruce serra les poings, fixant son interlocuteur de son regard le plus meurtrier.

" … Non vraiment Batsy, tu devrais te détendre" s'interrompit-il, "Surtout avec ce que je vais te dire. Un petit thé peut être? "

"Va te faire foutre!"

"D'accord, d'accord!" Fit-il en levant les main, "Je voulais juste signaler à l'aimable et bienfaisant propriétaire de ces lieux que j'ai accidentellement apporté un cadeau avec moi. Mais comme ce dit personnage n'a pas _du tout_ le même humour que moi, je doute qu'il apprécie le geste."

Le regard du justicier se fit soudainement inquiet.

"Et je peux savoir de quel genre de cade… Oh Joker, non. Pas ça?" fit-il anxieusement en comprenant.

"Si. Sept. Dans tes poubelles aussi, mais pour ma défense, je sais vraiment pas comment ils sont arrivés là."

"Tu … Tu as amené _sept cadavres_ dans mes poubelles?"

"Désolé?"

Un silence glacial se fit. Bruce ramena lentement une main tremblante de rage vers sa bouche, comme pris de nausées.

 _Je ne suis pas sûr de savoir si je dois fondre en larmes ou l'étriper vif._

"Tourne toi" fit-il brusquement en esquissant un pas en avant "Mains derrière le dos, je t'emmène à Arkham immédiatement."

Une ombre de peur traversa les yeux du Joker, ce que ne manqua pas le maître des lieux mais il fut très vite déconcentré par le geste rapide de son interlocuteur retirant la sécurité de l'arme d'un geste expert et appuyant le canon contre la tempe d'Alfred si fort que cela lui créerait sûrement un bleu.

"Écoute Batsy, je n'ai vraiment pa-"

"Ta gueule!"

Ignorant la menace du mieux qu'il le put, Bruce s'avança brusquement vers le Joker et l'envoya à terre d'un solide uppercut à la mâchoire. Le coup de feu partit trop tard et la balle se logea dans le plafond alors que le Joker attrapait la chemise du milliardaire et l'entraînait dans sa chute. Les deux antagonistes roulèrent à terre un instant sous le regard paniqué d'Alfred, avant que Bruce ne reprenne le dessus et ne décroche un second coup en travers de la gorge du Joker. Il profita du soudain étouffement de son adversaire pour l'immobiliser en l'allongeant sur le ventre et lui maintenant les bras derrière le dos d'une main, l'autre lui servant d'appui au sol alors qu'il plantait un genou entre ses omoplates pour prévenir tout mouvement. Grave erreur, car le Joker profitant de la proximité de cette main à côté de sa tête la mordit sauvagement, déséquilibrant son adversaire assez longtemps pour le faire basculer contre le sol a son tour. Il rattrapa de justesse son arme qu'il avait été forcé de lâcher, et enfonça le canon de force dans la bouche de Bruce en enlevant immédiatement la sécurité et pressant son doigt contre la gâchette.

"Cette fois ci je ne blague pas Batsy, pas cette fois" fit-il entre ses dents serrées alors que ce dernier esquissait un geste de défense. "Si tu m'interromps encore une fois, je te jure que te colle une balle au fond de la gorge, ça ne te tueras pas mais tu y réfléchiras à deux fois avant de me couper la parole."

Le froid métallique de l'objet intrus dans sa bouche convainquit le brun de ne pas protester davantage, et il se contenta de fusiller du regard son interlocuteur. Celui-ci passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs aux curieux reflets verts pour les remettre en place après leur court échange les ayant ébouriffés, et essuya sommairement le sang s'écoulant de sa lèvre fendue par le coup de poing.

"Bien, maintenant que c'est fait, on peut reprendre calmement?" Demanda t-il en reprenant son sourire habituel, malgré le ton acide qu'avait pris sa voix.

Devant le manque de réponse évident de son interlocuteur, il poursuivit :

"Crois bien que si je te demande ça à toi, c'est parce que je n'ai pas le choix. Je sais très bien quelle est ta réponse… Du moins, à l'heure actuelle, mais puis-je te rappeler, cher Batman, que tu es aussi coincé que moi? Les cadavres sont dans _tes_ poubelles à l'heure qu'il est, et si tu refuses.. Hm, si tu refuses, il se pourrait bien qu'une rumeur soit lancée comme quoi ils sont chez toi. Dis toi que c'est pour notre bien... À tous les deux."

Faute d'une réponse plus articulée, Bruce se contenta de fulminer une série de syllabes incohérentes autour de l'arme entre ses dents.

 _Depuis quand se soucie t-il de qui que ce soit? Même moi je peux voir que c'est un mensonge!_

"Pas convaincu, hein?" rit-il en retour, "Si je te disait que la personne qui me cherche était non seulement pire, bien pire que moi… Mais également qu'il t'en voulait autant à toi qu'à moi.. Ça te calmerait?"

D'un mouvement de tête sur le côté, le milliardaire recracha l'arme de sa bouche et rétorqua dans un rictus acide:

"Pire que toi? Comme si j'allais avaler ça!"

"Oh, Batsy, tu vas me faire rougir!" fit-il en retrouvant son sourire enfantin et en pressant l'arme contre sa pomme d'Adam afin de le laisser libre de parler tout en le gardant en joue.

"Je n'y crois pas une seconde" siffla t-il en retour.

"Vraiment Bats, tu n'as aucune chance d'y arriver seul ; Et moi non plus! Ce que je te propose c'est… Une alliance. Pour notre bien commun."

"J'en ai rien a foutre de tes problèmes! Pourquoi tu ne va pas dire ça au Sphinx, à Poison Ivy ou à qui que ce soit d'autre?"

"Parce qu'ils ne sont pas toi! J'ai besoin de ta protection, et toi tu as besoin de mon aide, que ça te plaise ou non."

 _Au fond, je sais qu'il n'a pas tord, mais plutôt me poncer les yeux au jus de citron et à la fibre de verre que de l'admettre._

Après un silence de quelques secondes, le clown soupira et renchérit:

"Oh, arrête de faire l'enfant une minute, tu veux? Tu te vois te débarrasser de ces cadavres seul? Parce que tu peux t'asseoir sur mon aide si jamais la réponse est négative. De toutes les activités possibles, c'est bien celle là qu'il est le plus improbable que tu fasse!"

"...C'est du chantage" grogna le brun comme une dernière carte.

"Vraiment?" pouffa t-il avec amusement, "Qu'est ce que tu peux être prude! Le chantage, j'en bouffe tous les matins au petit déjeuner, tu crois vraiment que c'est ça qui va m'arrêter?"

Le justicier détourna le regard un instant, et croisa celui d'Alfred. Son majordome semblait furieux, et ça se comprenait parfaitement. Mais il n'avait plus le choix, plus maintenant. Il n'eut pas le courage de soutenir son regard plus de quelques secondes.

"... Commence par descendre de là, et range moi ça" fit-il à contrecoeur en désignant l'arme à feu.

Un sourire de triomphe éclaira le visage de son interlocuteur, et après une seconde de complaisance, il libéra son emprise en retirant l'arme de sa gorge et se releva pour se positionner debout à côté de lui. Bruce, lui, se contenta de se redresser et de ramener l'une de ses jambes contre lui, en se passant une main sur le visage.

 _Ça ne peut pas être en train d'arriver. Je suis juste en plein cauchemar, je vais me réveiller terrifié mais sans la moindre trace d'un clown quelconque dans ma maison. Oui, ça ne peut être que ça._

"J'imagine que ça voulait dire oui" trouva utile de clarifier le Joker en marchant en cercles lascivement.

"Ça veut surtout dire que je n'ai pas de putain de choix" cracha t-il furieusement.

"C'est pareil" fit-il en haussant les épaules.

"Mais d'abord" repris Bruce en le pointant du doigt, "Tu vas me donner cette arme, m'expliquer qui est ce type, pourquoi il t'en veut, comment je suis censé te _protéger_ de lui, et surtout, surtout, tu vas me promettre formellement de te tenir à carreau à partir de maintenant. Il est absolument hors de question que je retrouve d'autres cadavres, ou- Quoi que ce soit d'autre. Que ce soit clair, Joker, si pendant que tu es ici j'ai à devenir Batman à cause de toi, ce sera pour te passer les menottes et t'envoyer à Arkham. Suis-je assez clair?"

"Oh, rien que ça?" articula le Joker acrimonieusement, semblant dégrisé.

"Non, ce n'est pas tout. À partir de maintenant et tant que tu sera ici, je vais te surveiller, crois bien que je ne vais pas te lâcher d'une semelle" Il hésita une seconde, puis ajouta, "Et je viens cacher les cadavres avec toi."

Le clown haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

"Curieux?" demanda t-il.

"Certainement pas. Mais je veux savoir comment tu t'en débarasses, trop de personnes ont disparu ces derniers temps et j'aimerai bien savoir comment faire et où aller pour les retrouver… Ou ce qu'il en reste."

"J'imagine que moi non plus je n'ai pas le choix" maugréa t-il alors que Bruce se relevait à son tour.

"Joker, tes armes" lui imposa t-il en tendant une main.

"... Toutes?"

"Évidemment" répondit-il en roulant des yeux exaspérés.

"D'accord, d'accord!" soupira dramatiquement le clown en lui donnant le révolver. Il fouilla rapidement ses poches à la recherche d'autres armes éventuelles et ressortit une dizaine de munitions récupérées sur ses ex-subalternes, plus un large éventail de couteaux allant du vulgaire canif au poignard incurvé, en passant par le scalpel et le couteau suisse.

"Tu te ballades vraiment avec tout ça sur toi en permanence?" rit jaune le justicier devant la petite pile d'armes se constituant.

"Et toi, tu sors toujours habillé en armure?" répondit-il d'un ton sarcastique, "Je suis comme toi, Batsy, je ne revêts le costume que quand j'en ai besoin… Sauf que mon costume a moi est celui du civil, pas celui du monstre."

 _J'aurai mieux fait de me taire, je crois._

"Il est tard" constata t-il en tournant les yeux vers la fenêtre ouverte sur le ciel orageux nocturne. "Et on aura sûrement beaucoup de travail demain. Les cadavres sont dans la benne à l'arrière?"

"Si tu parles de l'immense container vert derrière les cuisines, oui c'est là que je me suis réveillé."

"Au moins tu as choisi ton endroit, personne n'ira les chercher là parce que cette propriété est _supposément interdite au public_ " fit-il en martelant les derniers mots, "Ils peuvent attendre jusqu'aux aurores."

"D'un autre côté Batsy, ce sont des cadavres, où veux-tu qu'ils aillent?" rit-il.

Le justicier s'apprêtait à lancer une pique acerbe mais un raclement de gorge insistant leur parvint aux oreilles, et Bruce réalisa en se retournant qu'Alfred était toujours attaché et bâillonné sur sa chaise à l'autre bout de la salle. Le milliardaire se gifla mentalement et se précipita vers son fidèle ami et pour entreprendre de défaire ses liens, sous le regard furieux de ce dernier.

 _Je crois que ça va être ma fête dans quelques secondes._

Il libéra d'un geste expert ses bras et ses jambes avant de l'aider à se relever. Alfred entrepris alors d'arracher le morceau de scotch épais qui bâillonais sa bouche, sous l'oeil goguenard du Joker. Mais bien que libre de parole, le majordome resta dangereusement silencieux.

"... Écoute Alfred" tenta le milliardaire devant ce manque de réaction, "Je n'ai pas le choi-"

"Vos parents" le coupa t-il finalement d'une voix chevrotante de rage, "Auraient eu tellement honte de vous, Monsieur Bruce!"

Celui ci n'osa pas bouger. Il avait raison, bien sûr. Mais il n'avait pas le choix, plus maintenant. Il détourna les yeux, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit.

"Si c'est ce que vous voulez réellement, je ne peux m'y opposer, mais sachez que l'estime que je vous porte en est bien ternie. Maintenant allez au diable, tout les deux."

Sa gorge se noua. Il n'y avait plus rien à ajouter. Il jeta un coup d'oeil vers le Joker resté curieusement silencieux pendant l'échange, et lui fit un signe de tête pour qu'il le suive. Ce dernier s'avança vers le justicier en jetant un dernier coup d'oeil derrière lui au majordome qui, les mains à plat contre la table et les épaules voûtées, semblait effondré dans la contemplation du monticule d'armes en face de lui. Il leur tournait résolument le dos.

Le milliardaire referma lentement la porte.

"J'espère que tu as conscience du sacrifice que ça représente pour moi" dit-il finalement.

Le clown haussa un sourcil un brin moqueur mais ne répondit pas, et suivit le brun qui avait déjà tourné les talons et ouvert la marche. Se ressaisissant, celui-ci expliqua:

"Il nous faut un minimum de sommeil, je vais installer un lit de camp à côté du mien. Je m'assurerai moi même que tu n'aille nulle part."

"Soirée pyjama alors?" ricanna t-il, "Aurais-je dû apporter mon doudou et du chocolat chaud pour rester éveillé à papoter toute la nuit?"

"Contente toi de rentrer là dedans" l'ignora t-il en désignant l'ascenseur qui s'ouvrait doucement, "Et _en silence_."

Le clown lança quelques grognements de contestation ponctué d'un "Pas drôle, Batsy" mais obtempéra. Le brun le suivit de près, indiquant le deuxième étage à l'ascenseur.

"C'est drôle n'empêche" commenta t-il avec un sourire, les yeux fixant pensivement le vide devant lui, "Tu sacrifies ce qui te reste de famille pour sauver ton pire ennemi. Tu peux être vraiment tordu parfoi-"

Il fut coupé par un violent uppercut dans le diaphragme, lui arrachant un hoquet de douleur. Ses jambes tremblèrent et finalement lâchèrent sous lui, et il tomba à genoux sur le sol métallique de l'ascenseur.

"Je t'ai dit 'en silence' ", martela d'un ton glacial le justicier, "Ce n'est pas très prudent de ta part de m'énerver maintenant, je ne pourrais pas être de pire humeur."

Le Joker au sol ricana difficilement. Une lueur dangereuse brilla dans son regard un instant alors qu'il semblait hésiter à rendre son coup au justicier. Il répondit néanmoins d'un ton tranchant:

"Depuis quand je fais des choses prudentes, moi?"

Il se releva rapidement, habitué, mais respirant un peu plus archaïquement maintenant. L'ascenseur laissa échapper un joyeux " _ding_ " lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent sur le deuxième étage, dénotant furieusement de la tension électrique crépitant entre les deux antagonistes.

Le brun désigna d'un mouvement de tête une porte au Joker, lui faisant signe de le devancer.

 _De toute façon il ne fera rien de stupide, mais je préfère m'assurer qu'il m'a bien donné toutes ses armes_.

En ouvrant la porte, le Joker découvrit une penderie. Le plafond s'illumina d'une lumière tamisée quand la porte s'ouvrit, illuminant une rangée de placards à porte coulissantes incrustés dans les murs et un riche tapis dans les tons rouges et bordeaux. Dans un coin, un mannequin au mensurations de Bruce portait fièrement un costume de soirée d'un noir de jais. Aucune fenêtre. Bruce rentra à sa suite, et verrouilla la porte derrière lui.

 _Simple précaution._

"Un mannequin sur mesure?" ricana t-il en effleurant du bout des ongles le fragile tissus irisé, "Un peu mégalo sur les bords, hm?"

Le maître des lieux l'ignora de nouveau, et entrepris de fouiller dans un des placards convulsivement.

"Combien de temps tu prévois de rester?" demanda t-il entre ses dents serrées.

"Aucune idée. Le temps qu'il oublie, j'imagine."

"Et qui est ce "il"?" demanda Bruce en lançant quelques vêtements sur le sol.

"Oh, tu ne le connaîtrait pas de toute manière."

"Ce n'est pas ce que je t'ai demandé."

Il sentit le clown hésiter derrière lui, et se retourna partiellement pour le dévisager. Il soupira.

"Tu es en sécurité ici, tu l'as dit toi même. C'est loin, très, _très_ loin de m'enchanter, mais tant que tu es en danger, tu restera ici… À la condition que je sache tout de lui."

Il sembla hésiter une seconde de plus, mais en croisant le regard ferme du justicier il déclara à contrecoeur:

"Son nom est O'Carton, ou O'Caroy, quelque chose dans ce genre… Un Irlandais. Le chef de la mafia Irlandaise, en fait, et d'un paquet d'autres. En visite en ce moment à Gotham."

Bruce cessa toute activité de recherche dans le placard et se retourna de nouveau vers son interlocuteur. Celui ci continua:

"Un très bon joueur de poker. J'ai d'ailleurs quelque peu … Interrompu sa partie il y a deux jours. C'est là qu'il m'a remarqué et- Ça va Batsy?"

" O'Carroll? _Le_ Bartley O'Carroll?"

"O'Carroll, c'est ça! On dirait que tu le connais finalement."

"Bien sûr que je le connais," fit-il en se retournant de nouveau et sortant d'autres vêtements du placard. "Vraiment je m'attendais à beaucoup de choses venant de toi, mais te mettre dans le pétrin à ce point là…"

Tout en fouillant, il réfléchit à toute vitesse.

 _Bartley O'Carroll Jr. doit en effet être l'une des personnes les plus dangereuses de cette planète, principalement grâce à son réseau d'influence. Il possède les polices, les armées, certains gouvernements, parfois même des pays entiers. Un homme de l'ombre. J'avais tenté de me pencher sur son cas au tout début de ma carrière de justicier, quand j'étais encore assez naïf pour croire que je pouvais l'arrêter, mais impossible de trouver qui que ce soit pour me parler de lui: Les bienheureux ignorant son nom sont bien évidemment nombreux en vue de son statut d'homme discret, mais les rares survivants l'ayant rencontré et en sachant assez pour être utile d'une quelconque manière étaient bien plus terrifiés par lui que par moi. Nous sommes des amateurs comparés à cet homme._

"Tu sais ce qu'il te veux?" demanda t-il néanmoins au clown.

"Toi, il te veut toi."

Cela eut le mérite de stopper net Bruce. Le criminel continua:

"Tu gènes son réseau. Tu te souviens du leader du groupe armé Libyen que tu as défait le mois dernier pendant sa visite à Gotham? C'était un de ses hommes de main. Et ce n'est qu'un des très nombreux exemples des plans dans lesquels tu t'es interposé."

"Et pourquoi s'en prendrait-il à toi pour m'atteindre?" demanda t-il en retour.

"Il estime que je suis celui qui te connais le plus. Ton ennemi juré, en quelque sorte, en connait plus sur toi que ton coéquipier, aussi proche soit-il. Il cherche tes points faibles, c'est donc logiquement moi qu'il vient voir."

"Pourquoi ne pas simplement t'avoir proposé une alliance dans ce cas?"

"Oh, il l'a fait. J'ai justement refusé."

 _...Refusé?_

"Pourquoi tu crois qu'il veut mettre la main sur toi? Certainement pas pour te gronder. Il veut ta peau, Bat's."

La révélation claqua dans l'air comme un coup de matraque. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on mettait un prix sur sa tête, mais le fait que cette dite personne soit si dangereuse, qu'il soit passé par son ennemi de toujours pour tenter de l'atteindre et que celui ci ait _refusé_ de l'aider… C'était beaucoup d'informations. Bruce savait pertinemment ce qu'impliquait le fait de refuser son aide à cet homme. On ne vivait pas longtemps après ça, mais surtout, O'Carroll obtenait toujours ce qu'il désirait, en marchant sur les cadavres de ses opposants si nécessaire. Ce qu'il avait fait relevait du suicide pur et simple.

 _Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'il … M'a sauvé la vie, indirectement?_

"... Tu-"

"Bien sûr que j'ai refusé" le coupa t-il immédiatement, "Si tu meurs, je meurs avec toi. Que ça te plaise où non, nos personnages sont liés, et si l'un d'entre nous venait à disparaître, l'autre serait voué à tomber dans l'oubli lui aussi. Je n'ai pas de raison d'être sans toi, ça ne rime à rien, pas plus que tu n'as de raison de faire régner l'ordre si je ne suis pas là pour créer le chaos."

Les deux antagonistes restèrent silencieux quelques instants. Il n'y avait rien à ajouter.

Le Joker finit par se racler la gorge, et se pencha légèrement vers la pile de vêtements se formant sur le tapis en haussant un sourcil.

"Tu balançais tous ces vêtements par terre dans un but précis ou juste par plaisir?"

"Ah!" se souvint subitement Bruce, "Oui, les vêtements restant dans le placard devraient être plus où moins à ta taille, ceux à terre sont soit trop grands, soit trop abîmés. Tu ne peux clairement pas rester dans ces habits là, ils sont trop reconnaissables. Ceux là sont un peu vieux, mais ils devraient suffire pour l'instant. On avisera par la suite."

"Tout ça pour moi?" fit-il avec un grand sourire et des battements de cils "Oh Batsy, grand fou."

Bruce leva dramaticalement les yeux au ciel, et lui tendit un simple t-shirt et un bas de pyjama.

"Change toi."

"... Ici?" demanda le Joker sceptiquement, "C'est à dire que ça manque d'intimité."

"Oui" répondit-il simplement, "J'espère pour toi que tu n'a pas d'autres armes sur toi."

"On se sent d'humeur entreprenante aujourd'hui?" fit-il avec un clin d'oeil en prenant les vêtements.

"Joker" gronda t-il froidement en avertissement.

"D'accord, d'accord!" maugréa t-il avec humeur, "Tu ne vas même pas te retourner?"

En guise de réponse, le justicier croisa fermement les bras devant lui et fixa son regard sur le criminel. Celui ci grogna légèrement, mais n'émit pas plus d'objections.

Bruce enfila le masque de Batman en esprit, devenant l'impitoyable justicier pendant un instant. Il ne pouvait clairement pas fouiller le Joker, la proximité serait bien trop grande et il pourrait très facilement le blesser sérieusement si il avait gardé une arme sur lui. L'armure n'était pas là pour le protéger aujourd'hui, le seul moyen d'être sûr qu'il était intégralement désarmé était de s'en assurer lui-même.

Le Joker se déshabilla rapidement, découvrant une peau diaphane parsemée de bleus et de cicatrices sous le regard rigoureux et sévère du justicier. Au moment de retirer ses sous-vêtements, le brun se contenta de fixer les pieds de son antagoniste sous les ricanements amusés de celui-ci. Après de longues secondes, il finit par enfiler les vêtements prêtés par le millionnaire.

"Ouah! Est ce que c'est de la soie?" S'extasia t-il devant la douceur du tissus.

 _Pas d'autres armes sur lui, donc. Bien. Je ne peux pas lui faire confiance évidemment, mais c'est déjà rassurant qu'il y mette de la bonne volonté._

"Suis-moi" repris le brun en déverrouillant la porte, "La chambre est un peu plus loin."

 _Je dois dire que cette saleté de soirée est pour le moins... Étrange._

Bruce ouvrit le pas cette fois-ci, et dirigea le Joker vers sa chambre habituelle, une grande suite luxurieuse dans les tons bleus marines et crème. Le Joker laissa échapper un sifflement admiratif devant le faste manifeste de l'endroit.

"D'une certaine manière, je comprends mieux comment tu peux passer tes nuits à courir derrière les criminels" s'étonna t-il en soulevant un vase hors de prix pour l'admirer, "Ce n'est pas comme si avec tout cet argent tu avais vraiment besoin de te lever le matin pour aller travailler, pas vrai?"

"Je ne parle pas de ça avec toi" fit-il sèchement, "Maintenant viens par ici."

Le brun ouvrit ce qui semblait être au premier abord un simple placard, mais qui s'avéra une fois ouvert être un lit habilement dissimulé à la verticale. Il fit basculer la porte à l'horizontale, et des pieds métalliques se déployèrent en dessous du sommier . Le clown éclata de rire.

"Même ta maison est pleine de surprises! Tu es vraiment l'inspecteur Gadget de la vraie vie!"

"J'espère que tu as envie d'en voir plus, car j'en ai une autre pour toi."

"Une autr-"

Le prince fut coupé par le 'clic' familier de l'acier d'une paire de menottes se refermant sur son poignet. Dans la seconde qui suivit, le deuxième bracelet était accroché sur le cadre en métal du lit, l'obligeant à se courber, contraint par sa toute nouvelle entrave. Il resta coi une seconde avant de tourner un visage suspicieux vers le justicier qui arborait un air satisfait.

"Euh, Batsy?" commença t-il, "Si tu voulais que j'arrête les remarques tendancieuses, tu ne crois pas que m'attacher au lit est _un tout petit peu_ déplacé?"

"Reste là" fit-il en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain adjacente à la suite.

"C'est pas comme si j'avais vraiment le choix!" s'indigna t-il alors que Bruce refermait la porte derrière lui, avec le contentement du travail bien fait. Il se débarrassa rapidement de ses propres vêtements et se changea pour un habit de nuit plus confortable. Il entendait vaguement les grommellements mécontents du Joker de là où il était, ce qui lui arracha un sourire de satisfaction un peu inapproprié.

 _Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux de me retrouver seul._

Il s'arrêta une seconde devant son propre reflet, et scruta son visage. Les traits tirés, épaules affaissées et yeux rouges, il semblait ne pas avoir dormi depuis des semaines. Il corrigea sa posture, se brossa rapidement les dents et s'aspergea le visage d'un peu d'eau.

 _Ce n'est pas la panacée, mais c'est déjà ça j'imagine._

 _Je ferais bien d'y retourner, qui sait ce dont il est capable quand il est seul._

Il repartit dans la pièce principale, et trouva le Joker assis sur son lit, le bras tendu par son entrave et l'autre supportant sa tête lourdement. Il lui lança un regard noir.

"Tu ne vas pas me laisser ça toute la nuit, hein?"

"Bien sûr que si, et pas seulement ce soir. Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais te laisser libre d'aller où tu veux la nuit?" fit-il en s'asseyant sur son lit, "Il y a du linge de lit dans le placard sur ta droite."

"Mais Batsy!" s'insurgea t-il plaintivement, "Je serai sage, promis! Attache moi au moins l'autre bras à la place, j'arrive pas à dormir sur le ventre!"

"Trop tard, demain peut être si tout se passe bien. J'éteins la lumière maintenant" fit-il d'un ton agacé par ses propres propos paternalistes.

"Oh Bat's, sois sympa" fit-il alors que la pièce se plongeait dans l'obscurité, "Et comment je fais si je dois aller aux toilettes?"

La bouteille d'eau vide jetée au travers de la pièce et finissant sa course dans son visage répondit à sa question.

"Bonne nuit à toi aussi" grommela ce dernier en s'allongeant.

 _Bonne nuit, c'est vite dit,_ pensa le justicier en restant assis en tailleurs sur son propre lit. Il profita du fait que le Joker ne puisse plus le voir dans le noir complet de la chambre pour ouvrir le plus silencieusement qu'il put le tiroir de sa table de chevet, dans lequel il savait se trouver une paire de lunettes infrarouges. Il ne pouvait décidément pas juste aller dormir sans précautions, il devait être certain que son "invité" était bien endormi avant de se coucher à son tour. Pendant un instant, il caressa l'idée de demander de l'aide à l'Iron Man pour qu'il lui installe une intelligence artificielle comme Jarvis, dont il avait toujours été secrètement jaloux. Cette installation aurait l'avantage non négligeable de le laisser dormir et de surveiller le Joker même pendant son absence, mais il dut bien vite se résigner à l'oublier quand le côté alcoolique de Tony Stark lui revint à l'esprit. S'il lui demandait une telle chose, il devrait le laisser entrer ici, donc lui révéler son identité. Le laisser la divulguer un jour où il aurait trop bu n'était pas envisageable.

Après avoir tâtonné un instant dans le tiroir, il en ressortit la paire de lunettes qu'il cherchait et les enfila. Il fixa un instant le Joker qui s'agitait dans ses draps, puis celui ci se retourna vers lui avec un air ennuyé.

"Hey, Batsy?" finit-il par lâcher dans un soupir. Au vu du silence qu'il obtint en retour, il poursuivit, "Je sais que tu ne dors pas, tu n'est pas très discret…"

Le milliardaire jura intérieurement, mais choisit de garder le silence une fois de plus.

"Je sais que tu penses que je vais te sauter dessus, un couteau entre les dents d'une seconde à l'autre, mais tu sais aussi que je ne suis pas ici par choix. J'aime bien t'emmerder, mais cette fois-ci, je dois abandonner une partie de moi que je ne pense pas pouvoir détacher pour pouvoir le faire. On ne dirait peut être pas, mais c'est aussi pénible pour toi que pour moi. Pour la première fois, Batsy, j'ai choisi de ne pas laisser les choses au hasard, d'agir… Eh bien, d'agir _logiquement."_

Son interlocuteur hésita, et répliqua alors d'une voix rauque de fatigue:

"La chose la plus logique aurait été d'aller te planquer chez Harley Quinn et de te faire discret pendant quelques temps."

"Harley?" rit-il, "Elle doit déjà être morte si jamais elle est encore chez elle, si elle a un minimum de matière grise, elle à dû se réfugier chez quelqu'un d'autre aussi. Harley n'est qu'un outil, si elle avait pu m'être utile alors je l'aurai utilisée, mais pour l'instant elle ne me sert à rien. Elle non plus ne sait pas où je suis… Ni moi où elle est, d'ailleurs. Elle doit traîner avec Poison Ivy en ce moment, où bien elle est ailleurs, pour ce que ça peut me faire...

"Et tu te demandes encore pourquoi on te considère comme un monstre?"

"Bien sûr que non" répondit-il, presque offensé "Je sais parfaitement pourquoi on me prends pour un monstre, et à raison, de ce que je sais. Mais Batsy, tu n'as toujours pas compris! Après toutes ces années? Je l'utilise parce qu'elle n'est rien, mes sbires ne sont rien, les pertes civiles ne sont rien, les policiers, les mafieux, même cette saloperie de Batley O'Carroll n'est rien du tout, mais toi! Oh non, toi tu es… Tu es tout. Toute mon existence, toute mon histoire, tu m'as créé et depuis ce jour plus rien ne compte à part _toi_. Et c'est pour ça que je suis un monstre, tu confonds la cause et l'effet! Quand ça porte sur toi, je ne peux pas fermer les yeux. Tu es… Tu es la partie de moi que je ne peux pas me permettre de perdre. Si je l'avais voulu, j'aurais accepté son offre et tu serai actuellement six pied sous terre, sauf que ça ne me bénéficierait en rien. Il me veut _moi_ pour t'avoir _toi_ , et je ne suis disposé à lui laisser aucun des deux. C'est pour ça que je suis ici, parce que ça nous concerne _nous_ , comme… Un ensemble, un tout. C'est nous, lui et personne d'autre."

"... Dors, maintenant" finit par répondre le Batman. Il ne voulait pas en entendre plus, l'entendre parler d'eux comme des partenaires le rendait malade.

"Non, oh non, pas maintenant" fit-il plus fermement en se redressant lui aussi dans son lit, "Parce que si je ne peux même plus me confier à mon meilleur ennemi, alors je ne peux le faire à personne. Je fais ça pour toi, mais tu sembles l'ignorer, et-"

"L'ignorer, c'est exactement ce que je fais" le coupa rapidement Bruce en haussant le ton, "Parce que c'est malsain, autant pour toi que pour moi! Parce que ce n'est pas réciproque, je vivrais beaucoup mieux sans toi, et je mentirais si je prétendais le contraire!"

"C'est le yin et le yang, Darling" dit-il presque doucement, "Tu me détestes autant que je t'adore, et c'est pour ça que ça marche! Mais seulement, et uniquement parce que je suis là pour te contrebalancer! Et toi de même! Que tu le veuilles ou non, nous sommes liés, pourquoi est ce que tu refuses de l'admettre?"

"Est ce que tu ne pourrais pas simplement te taire et aller dormir au lieu de déblatérer ces conneries?" répliqua t-il d'un ton acide.

"Parce que tu as peur d'entendre ces choses là?"

"Non, parce que je ne suis en rien comme toi!"

"Exactement!" répondit le Joker en haussant le ton à son tour, "Tu ne comprends toujours pas! C'est pour ça qu'on est coincés comme deux idiots! Parce qu'on est tellement différents qu'on en devient similaires!"

"Peut être qu'on ne serait pas bloqués comme ça si tu nous foutait la paix!"

"'Nous"? Mais "nous" qui? Toi et les habitants de Gotham peut être? Mais réveille-toi, chéri! Ils se méfient autant de toi que de moi! Il n'y a pas de "nous" qui tienne si ce n'est toi et moi!"

"Plutôt crever!" cracha vigoureusement Bruce.

"Tout bon, encore une fois! Tu préférerais crever plutôt que de regarder la vérité en face! Que les abrutis que tu sauves tous les jours te détestent, qu'ils te considèrent comme.. Comme un criminel!" invectiva t-il impétueusement "Que la police t'a en horreur, que tout le monde te hais - sauf moi! Mais tu.. Tu _refuses_ de l'accepter, parce que ça ferait trop de mal à ton égo de savoir que nous sommes pareils! Mais tu sais quoi, tu-"

"Ferme ta putain de gueule!" tonna t-il dans l'obscurité.

Le silence se fit, glacé, tranchant. Les mots lancés comme des poignards tournoyaient autour de Bruce, il se sentait comme dans un essaim d'abeilles.

"Très bien" fit-il sèchement en relevant la tête dans un réflexe princier, et se recouchant sans plus de préambules. Bruce ne put pas en faire autant, le venin coloré de ses paroles s'insinuant sournoisement dans son esprit teint de noir.

 _Je ne peux pas me permettre de l'écouter, je deviendrais aussi fou que lui en quelques heures si je cherchais un sens à ce qu'il raconte. Et je sais, je_ _sais_ _que nous sommes différents, entre nous deux c'est lui qui est cinglé. Après toutes ces années, je le connais depuis si longtemps .. Non, il n'est en rien comme moi. Il est un criminel, dangereux, imprévisible. Il fait régner sa vision des choses comme une loi et s'attends à ce que le monde l'accepte, que le monde rit avec lui. Alors que moi… Je..._

 _Seigneur, je ne veux plus jamais entendre sa voix._

 _Je devrais dormir, au moins essayer, on aura bien trop à faire demain avec les cadavres dans mes poubelles pour être fatigués. Je ne pense pas qu'il puisse tenter quoi que ce soit cette nuit de toute façon._

 _En espérant qu'il n'y aura aucun autre mort d'ici là…_

Il se retourna en esquissant un rictus amer.

 _Quoi que, s'il pouvait s'étouffer avec son oreiller..._

 _ **Fin du Chapitre 1.**_

* * *

 _La suite de l'histoire est déjà écrite, pour que je puisse poster un peu plus régulièrement!_

 _Review? :)_


	3. Chapitre 2 : Road trip

Bonjour à tous! Après une petite absence (ahem) me revoilà avec un chapitre tout chaud! Je ne vous embête pas plus longtemps avant de vous souhaiter bonne lecture, on se revoit en bas!

.

.

 **Chapitre 2: Road Trip**

 _Ou de loin la manière la plus drôle de finir en prison._

 _._

La nuit fut agitée. Le milliardaire se retourna dans son grand lit toute la nuit, incapable de dormir. _Comme quoi le fric n'achète pas la conscience_ , pensa t-il futilement. Il avait beau se sentir comme s'il venait de courir un marathon, la seule chose qu'il fit de la nuit fut de grogner des jurons à l'encontre d'un certain clown qui, lui, dormait comme un bébé juste à côté. C'était là toute la source du problème, d'ailleurs, comment dormir avec votre pire ennemi si près de vous?

 _Bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas aller emmerder quelqu'un d'autre, celui là,_ fulminait-il, _comme par exemple quelqu'un dont il ne pourrirait pas la vie régulièrement par pur plaisir. Mais non, ce serait trop facile, il a encore fallu que ça me tombe dessus. D'un autre côté, je dois être le seul type assez débile sur ce continent pour accepter qu'un potentiellement extrêmement dangereux criminel séjourne chez moi après qu'il se soit introduit illégalement dans ma putain de maison en déposant gentiment au passage une demie-douzaine de cadavres dans mes poubelles. Saloperie de psychopathe boiteux_. Jurait-il mentalement en se retournant frénétiquement dans ses drap.

La lune brillait encore haut dans le ciel quand ses yeux se fermèrent enfin, son corps peinant à supporter le surplus de fatigue auquel il était pourtant habitué à l'excès. Il sombrait doucement dans un sommeil réparateur lorsqu'il entendit le bruit d'un bâillement significatif retentir derrière lui.

 _Il fera vraiment tout pour m'emmerder, celui là._

"Wouah, j'ai super bien dormi!" s'écria t-il en s'étirant dans la limite de son entrave, "Par contre toi Batsy, tu as vraiment une tête de déterré" fit-il alors qu'il se redressait à son tour après avoir allumé les lumières.

"J'aurai peut être meilleure mine si un tueur en série ne dormait pas dans ma chambre."

Le clown gloussa joyeusement en remuant dans ses draps.

"Décidément, ça doit être cool d'être toi! Je crois que je n'ai jamais dormi dans un lit si confortable! … Enfin, sans ce machin là, ça aurait été parfait" fit-il en remuant son poignet toujours accroché au cadre métallique du lit.

"Reste là" fit-il en se relevant et traversant la pièce vers la salle de bain, "Je vais nous chercher des vêtements passe partout, et on ira se … débarrasser des cadavres" il frissonna à ses propres mots.

"Pas de soucis!" répondit-il en roulant dans ses couvertures, "C'est bien trop confortable pour que j'ai envie de bouger de ce lit de toute façon!"

"Si tu t'engage à y rester et ne plus jamais en sortir, je te l'offre avec plaisir…"

"Oh Batsy" ronronna t-il joyeusement, "Tu voudrais que je reste avec toi pour toujours?"

"Non, comme ça je pourrais sceller la pièce et tu me foutrais la paix" fit-il en claquant sèchement la porte donnant sur le couloir. Il était d'une humeur atroce, n'ayant pas dormi depuis beaucoup trop longtemps, mais se secoua fermement. Il avait à faire.

Ses pas hagards le conduisirent jusqu'au dressing, ou il choisit des vêtements rapidement, et enfila ceux qui lui étaient destinés. Il soupira en se disant qu'il tuerait volontiers pour une bonne douche, mais le jour se lèverait dans quelques heures, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de traîner davantage. Et il avait assez de cadavres sur les bras, de toute manière. Il revint rapidement dans la chambre, dans laquelle le Joker était désormais assis en tailleurs, toujours enveloppé dans la grande couverture moelleuse. Malgré l'heure fort matinale et la maigre nuit qu'il avait passé, il semblait parfaitement reposé.

"Enfile ça" fit-il en lui lançant les habits qu'il avait été chercher.

"Avec ça au bras?" répondit le Joker en agitant sa main menottée.

Bruce grogna, mais finit par tirer une clé du même tiroir de sa table de chevet. Le Joker impatient s'agitait sur son lit, pressé de pouvoir bouger de nouveau.

"Arrête de bouger comme ça" s'énerva t-il. Le Joker se calma une seconde, juste le temps que la paire de menottes s'ouvre. Un instant plus tard, il était sur ses pieds, sautillant joyeusement.

"Aaah, ça fait du bien!" fit-il en étirant ses bras comme s'il avait été entravé pendant des jours. Il attrapa d'une main les vêtements sur son lit et trottina jusqu'à la salle de bain adjacente.

"Où est ce que tu crois aller?" grogna le milliardaire en faisant quelques pas derrière lui en le voyant s'éloigner.

"Tu me l'as dit toi même, je vais m'habiller!"

"Et tu crois que je vais te laisser faire ça seul?" ricana t-il sarcastiquement.

"Je sais que je suis un criminel, mais je n'ai pas encore le pouvoir de matérialiser des armes, si c'est ce qui te froisse!" contra le Joker d'un ton agacé, "Et si tu veux juste te rincer l'oeil…"

"Va te faire foutre" le coupa t-il avec une animosité qu'il peinait à réfréner, "… Laisse au moins la porte entrouverte, je ne regarderai pas si c'est ce qui te dérange, mais j'écouterais pour être sûr que tu ne prends rien qui puisse te servir d'arme."

 _Il faut bien que je fasse un pas dans sa direction, on n'en sortira jamais sinon._

"Deal!" répondit le clown. Il laissa la porte entrouverte sur une dizaine de centimètres, et Bruce s'adossa au mur le plus proche en tendant l'oreille attentivement.

 _Hm. C'était plus facile que ce que je pensais._

Il entendait le Joker chantonner joyeusement un vieil air connu, le clapotis de l'eau quand il fit une toilette rapide et des froissements de vêtements, mais rien ne semblait laisser croire que le clown s'armait d'une quelconque manière. Après quelques minutes, son némésis refit surface, le visage enfoui dans le tissus de son sweatshirt qu'il avait relevé, découvrant la peau beaucoup trop blanche de son ventre.

"Aaaah, ça sent super bon! Tu sais, je pourrais m'habituer à rester ici!"

"N'y pense même pas" le coupa t-il net dans son élan, "Garde ton énergie pour aujourd'hui, on à beaucoup trop de choses à faire à cause de ton attitude irresponsable. Suis moi, maintenant, et en silence serait fantastique."

Joker sembla se renfrogner, dégrisé.

"T'es pas drôle, Bat's" fit-il en trainant des pieds à sa suite.

 _Chacun son rôle, très cher, chacun son rôle…_

-...-

"Oh, bon Dieu de merde!" Jura Bruce en soulevant le couvercle de la benne à ordures.

Une véritable nuée de mouches et une odeur abominable de chair en décomposition s'échappa du container et s'envola dans la ruelle sombre derrière son manoir, et il dut lutter contre un haut le cœur de toutes ses forces. Un chat pelé sauta à côté d'eux en feulant et crachant furieusement, visiblement contrarié d'être interrompu pendant sa nuit, et quelques rats prirent la fuite rapidement, le pelage sale de déchets.

Et au milieu des détritus, sept hommes aux yeux vitreux et visages défigurés par la peur gisaient sans vie. Le milliardaire détourna les yeux, écœuré. Derrière lui, le Joker se baissa pour prendre le chat dans ses bras. Bruce lui avait prêté un large sweat-shirt gris dont le clown avait rabattu la capuche sur son visage, et avait enfoncé une casquette neutre en dessous, ainsi il ressemblait à n'importe quel ado rebelle du coin; juste un peu trop maigre, beaucoup trop pâle et vraiment trop souriant pour les circonstances. Bruce grimaça quand il caressa le chat sale et sentant les poubelles à cent mètres à la ronde, mais le Joker ne semblait pas s'en soucier. Il jeta à peine un œil aux cadavres, et n'avait pas l'air plus importuné que ça par l'odeur pestilentielle de leur chair pourrissante. Ce fut comme une douche froide pour le justicier.

 _Il est un dangereux criminel, bien sur que sept cadavres ne l'impressionnent pas plus que ça. Putain de merde, ils étaient sûrement ses associés! Quel monstre ais-je ramené chez moi?_

Il jeta un dernier regard dégoûté derrière lui vers le clown, qui haussa les épaules l'air de dire: _Hé, j'étais bourré, j'y peux rien!_ , puis enfila des gants de latex et en tendit une paire à son invité.

"Viens m'aider à les porter jusqu'à la camionnette. Et pour l'amour de Dieu, pose ce chat!"

"Pour... L'amour de dieu?" Répéta le Joker d'un ton prudent "Tu sais, si Dieu existe, il à pas l'air de nous aimer des masses... Ça veut dire que je peux le garder?"

Bruce soupira bruyamment, excédé.

"Oh, tu sais quoi, oublie ça. Viens m'aider."

Il ignora soigneusement le gloussement amusé du clown, et attendit que celui ci soit positionné à ses côtés pour soupeser le corps.

"On sera pas trop de deux pour les porter" déclara le brun.

"Qu'est ce que tu veux" approuva le Joker en haussant les épaules avec un grand sourire "J'ai bien essayé de les mettre au régime en prévision, mais sans succès."

"Tu fais dans l'humour noir, maintenant?" Répondit-il avec humeur.

"Appelle ça comme tu veux" répondit-il en déposant le chat à terre avec un sourire taquin.

Bruce souffla tout l'air de ses poumons, puis donna le signal, et ils soulevèrent ensemble les corps sans vie un par uns, et les déplacèrent avec peine dans la camionnette aux vitres teintés du milliardaire garée au bout de la ruelle pour boucher la vue à tout curieux. La tâche était longue et laborieuse, et Bruce dut fermement s'opposer à l'idée du Joker de les traîner par terre jusqu'à au coffre.

Finalement, au bout d'une longue demi-heure de travail fastidieux, les sept corps étaient entassés à l'arrière du fourgon.

"Pfiouf" souffla le Joker en s'asseyant sur le bord du trottoir, "C'était le dernier."

Le brun hésita un instant mais choisit de rester debout.

"Oui, enfin" affirma t-il d'une voix essoufflée, "Mais maintenant on doit les conduire dans ton... hm, endroit-pour-cacher-les-cadavres? Comment vous appelez ça, en fait?"

"Quand on en a qu'un ou deux, on dit simplement un cimetière, mais quand ils sont plus, comme là, on dit plutôt un nid."

Le brun frissonna.

"Un nid de cadavres. C'est... Glauque."

"Ouaip, pas faux. Mais bon, on s'y habitue" accorda t-il en haussant les épaules.

"Je suis pas sûr de vouloir m'y habituer" répondit-il froidement.

Le clown ne se formalisa pas, se contentant de caresser sous le menton le chat de gouttière qui n'avait cessé de le suivre. Bruce se demanda avec une grimace comment le Joker pouvait faire abstraction de l'odeur abominable de cet espèce de sac à puces et le caresser comme si de rien n'était. Quand celui-ci s'approcha un peu trop près de sa jambe à son goût, il se recula avec dégoût et le poussa loin de lui de la pointe du pied. Le chat cracha dédaigneusement en réponse.

"On dirait qu'il ne t'aime pas vraiment" dit le Joker en écho. Bruce fut incapable de déterminer s'il lui parlait à lui ou au chat. Il secoua la tête.

"Allez, debout, on à des cadavres à cacher" dit il en tournant les talons.

"... À détruire."

"Pardon?" Maugréa Bruce, sans vraiment écouter.

"J'ai dit: On à des cadavres à détruire."

Cette fois ci, le milliardaire se retourna. Le Joker s'était levé et tenait le chat serré contre sa poitrine. L'obscurité de la ruelle ne permettait pas de le voir clairement, mais il devinait le visage sérieux du clown, barré par ce sourire immuable.

"Les... détruire?" Répéta t-il.

"Oui."

"Comment ça, les détruire? Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par la?" S'inquiéta Bruce.

"On va les brûler, bien sûr."

Pendant un instant, le silence résonna dans la ruelle. Le vent s'engouffra dans l'alcôve, passa en ébouriffant les courts cheveux noirs du maître des lieux et dégageant un peu plus le visage étrangement grave du clown, pour finalement se perdre dans l'obscurité.

"Mais... Enfin, mais- Putain, Joker! On devait les enterrer!"

"Ah?" Répondit-il en posant le chat à terre, "Je ne me souvenais pas de ça. On peut le faire, si ça te chante d'aller en prison. On retrouve toujours les corps enterrés. Toujours – crois moi, je m'y connais en cadavres. Et maintenant qu'on les a déplacés, le seul moyen est de les brûler, car notre ADN est sur eux … Enfin, personnellement j'en ai rien à faire, la police doit reconnaître mes empreintes les yeux fermés maintenant, mais je suppose que pour toi et ta carrière de justicier ça serait... Handicapant."

"Mais on à mis des gants, non?" Paniqua Bruce.

Le Joker secoua la tête:

"T'es vraiment un débutant, hein? On a sûrement laissé des cheveux et des empreintes partielles un peu partout, même avec les gants. Quand bien même, la police n'est pas stupide, il n'y à que dans les films ou elle est trop incompétente pour remonter correctement une piste. Mais enfin, tu devrais savoir ça, non? Si on se contente de les enterrer, autant directement accrocher un fil à nos doigts et laisser la pelote de laine au dessus des morts, avec un panneau planté à côté: «Ci gisent sept cadavres tués et enterrés juste ici par les idiots au bout du fil. Faites pas chier et laissez-les en place.» On va se retrouver à Arkham avant d'avoir eu le temps de dire ''merde''."

"Putain, Joker!" Fulmina Bruce violemment, "Tu pouvais pas préciser ça avant qu'on ne foute des preuves partout?!"

"Il y en aurait eu d'autres, de toute façon, répondit-il avec un calme abominable, la poussière de la camionnette? Les déchets sous leurs ongles? La dilatation de leurs pupilles? L'heure du décès? Tout les conduiraient à toi. Sans compter le fait qu'une camionnette noire aux vitres teintées qui se ballade dans les rues aux aurores -et en plus un dimanche- ça attirera forcément l'attention. Et d'autant plus si sept cadavres sont retrouvés dans les environs. C'est sans espoir, je te dis."

Le milliardaire fulminait. Une nuit. Une nuit! C'est tout ce qu'il avait fallu à ce clown raté pour ruiner sa vie. Ses poings serrés tremblaient de rage, mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Ce connard, cet être à peine humain l'avait eu comme un débutant. C'était un piège, il le savait! Il n'aurait jamais dû accepter. Joker fis un pas en avant et tenta de dire quelque chose, mais avant qu'il ne puisse articuler quoi que ce soit, Bruce l'attrapa à la gorge, et le plaqua de toute sa force contre le mur de briques de la ruelle. Ses pieds quittèrent le sol un instant, et ses joues habituellement blafardes prirent une jolie couleur rouge alors que le sang lui montait à la tête. Le clown ouvrit grand la bouche, tentant vainement d'attraper une bouffée d'oxygène au passage, mais les doigts du milliardaire enserrant consciencieusement sa gorge lui refusaient ce luxe.

 _Je vais le tuer. Cette fois-ci, je vais vraiment le tuer_ , se répétait-il. _Ça ne fera qu'un cadavre de plus. Et tout ce bordel sera fini, oh enfin fini. Il l'a bien mérité, de toute façon._

Un vent froid passa dans ses cheveux, et fis basculer la capuche de son adversaire. Il se retrouva nez à nez, yeux dans les yeux, avec ce jeune homme aux pupilles dilatées et au sourire éclatant, dont les ongles plantés dans son bras comme une ultime bouée de sauvetage lui lacéraient la peau, comme pour le ramener dans une réalité dont il n'avait plus conscience. Ce fragile éphèbe, ce corps maigre et blafard au sourire aussi immuable qu'écarlate, qu'il pourrait briser avec un seul bras, qu'il _était_ en train de briser en ce moment même, il vit dans ses yeux écarquillés le reflet d'un homme. Défiguré par la colère, le souffle court et bruyant sifflant à travers ses lèvres serrées, son regard sombre rivé douloureusement dans les yeux de sa victime, il était monstrueux.

 _Est-ce moi?_ Pensa t-il, _Est-ce vraiment moi?_

Il lâcha doucement, péniblement prise, et finalement les pieds de son antagoniste effleurant le sol purent s'y poser. Le clown pris une longue, laborieuse bouffée d'air, dans un silence inhabituel pour le si bruyant Joker qu'il était. Le brun laissa retomber sa main tremblante contre lui.

 _Comment. Comment! À quel point ai-je perdu la tête pour penser sérieusement à tuer un homme?_

Les bras le long du corps, poings serrés, Bruce devinait devant lui le Joker se redresser péniblement. Sa respiration erratique rendue difficile par sa gorge désormais tuméfiée était de toute façon impossible à ignorer. Il le sentit finalement debout devant lui, partant dans un rire envoûtant aux accents rauques, le dévisageant sûrement de ces yeux verts pétillant de tout l'amusement du monde. Bruce ne voulait pas le voir. Il avait fermé les yeux.

 _Je suis un monstre. Regarde ce que tu as fait de moi._

Avec autant de prévenance dont il pouvait faire preuve, il s'adossa contre le mur à côté du Joker et se couvrit le visage d'une main dans un geste désespéré de pudeur.

" _Pardon_ " articula t-il presque inaudiblement, " _ce n'est pas ce que je voulais."_

Pour toute réponse, une main froide se posa sur son épaule, pardonnant simplement. Un geste intime pour ces deux étrangers, ces ennemis de toujours dont les mains ne rencontraient le corps adversaire que pour le frapper, mais aucun des deux n'y pensait en cet instant.

"On va aller ... Brûler ces personnes" déclara t-il doucement après un moment de silence uniquement perturbé par les ricanements étranglés du clown, "Puis je te déposerai à Arkham en revenant. On ne peux pas faire ça, pas plus toi que moi. Tu y sera en sécurité, tu sais."

C'était faux, bien sûr. Arkham était un vrai gruyère, si les plus dangereux criminels pouvaient s'en échapper sans encombres, il était facile d'imaginer qu'il puissent également y entrer. Mais le Joker ne dit rien, se contentant d'en rire, comme toujours. Seule la légère crispation de ses doigts dans l'air glacé le trahissait.

 _Je suis une pire ordure que lui, finalement._

Un gloussement étranglé plus fort que les autres secoua alors brièvement le thorax de son némésis, et il déclara d'une voix erratique:

"Non mais regarde nous" rit-il "Bientôt tu vas t'excuser de m'avoir cassé la gueule! Allez, haut les cœurs, Batsy! Pour la peine, c'est moi qui conduis, et on garde le chat!"

Le visage caché par sa main, là où personne ne pouvait le voir et où personne ne le saurait jamais, le milliardaire esquissa tout petit, minuscule sourire de rien du tout.

"Ça, c'est absolument hors de question."

-...-

¨Yeeehaaaa! Oh Batsy, c'est le plus beau jour de toute ma vie!"

Le fourgon effectua un dérapage _pas-du-tout-contrôlé_ sur le verglas de la route, monta sur le trottoir pour éviter de faire des tonneaux et esquiva de justesse un lampadaire qui se profilait sur leur trajectoire immédiate.

Tous ses muscles crispés au maximum, et agrippant de toutes ses forces la ceinture de sécurité lui semblant soudainement bien utile, Bruce priait très, mais alors très fort. De toute façon, c'est tout ce qu'il lui restait à faire.

"Ça va, tu t'accroches?" Lui demanda avec enthousiasme le Joker. Le brun lui rendit un regard si paniqué qu'il fit éclater de rire le clown, détournant évidemment les yeux de la route par la même occasion. Bruce se jeta sur le volant, et réussit _in extremis_ à éviter un piéton qui avait le malheur de passer par là en cette heure fort matinale, faisant ainsi redoubler l'hilarité du Joker.

"Oh, si tu te voyais Darling! Tu as l'air au moins aussi terrifié que le chat!"

Ah oui. Il l'avait presque oublié, celui là. Le clown de malheur lui avait collé de force ce sac à puces sur les genoux au démarrage, malgré ses virulentes protestations, et maintenant il s'agrippait toutes griffes dehors à son jean hors de prix, oreilles en arrière et le peu de poils qu'il lui restait farouchement dressés sur l'échine.

 _Pour l'instant je suis vivant_ , se répétait-il, _pour l'instant je suis vivant, pour l'instant je- Oh seigneur!_

Il bondit une fois de plus sur le volant, rattrapant de justesse un dérapage qui avait failli les envoyer droit dans l'immeuble d'en face. La carrosserie cria atrocement alors que le mur évité de justesse rayait la voiture sur toute la longueur, mais après un second coup de volant, Bruce réussit à remettre la voiture sur la route et sur ses quatre roues, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait.

"Bas les pattes chéri" protesta le Joker avec une tape sur la main du brun "Je suis assez grand pour conduire tout seul, quand même!"

"Alors tâche de garder la voiture parallèle au sol, si tu ne veux pas qu'on échange de place!" Répondit-il entre ses dents serrées.

"Oui maman" grommela t-il pour toute réponse.

Après moult délibérations, ils finirent tout de même par bifurquer sur une route de campagne peu fréquentée, en particulier aux alentours de cinq heures du matin. Le ciel étoilé se couvrait peu à peu de nuages sombres, et une légère neige commença à saupoudrer le paysage d'un voile immaculé. Au plus grand soulagement de Bruce, le Joker ralentit progressivement son allure pour arriver à une vitesse raisonnable -à peine une vingtaine de kilomètres/heures au dessus de la limite autorisée, quelle prouesse- et s'installa alors un silence relativement confortable. Le temps semblait étiré par la neige, et la chaleur agréable de l'habitacle rendit rapidement les paupières du brun lourdes. Il secoua la tête, et se focalisa sur le paysage tacheté de blanc.

 _Pas question de m'endormir seul à côté de ce malade._

"Où est-ce qu'on va, au fait?" Demanda t-il en étouffant un bâillement.

"Du côté de Baltimore" répondit-il avec un rire amusé "C'est seulement maintenant que tu demandes, Monsieur _je-suis-la-prudence-incarnée_?"

"Baltimore?" S'étonna t-il en ignorant soigneusement la dernière réplique "On a vraiment besoin d'aller aussi loin?"

"Oh que oui" rit-il "tu as largement le temps de faire un gros dodo."

"Certainement pas avec toi à côté" grommela t-il en se frottant les yeux.

Il entendit distraitement le clown pouffer de rire à ses côtés, et après un dernier grognement mécontent, son corps se rendit à l'évidence et il sombra d'un coup dans un sommeil profond et sans appel, bercé par le ronronnement du moteur.

-...-

Bruce fut tiré de ses rêveries par un bruit vague de rire clair, et une odeur de café quelque peu douteux chatouillant ses narines. Il fronça les sourcils, alors que les bruits alentours devenaient plus distincts.

"Youhou, Batsy? Debout là dedans! Je t'ai ramené une surprise!"

"Grmlgrmblll" répondit le brun, fermant résolument les yeux.

"Oooh, je vois" rit son interlocuteur "Tu veux peut être dormir encore un peu? On est pas encore arrivés, de toute façon, mais ta surprise risque de refroidir!"

Bruce se fit violence pour ouvrir les yeux, et dévisagea d'un oeil hagard le Joker tout sourire sur le siège conducteur. Il avait remis sa casquette et la capuche, et agitait un immense verre de café fumant sous son nez.

"Où est-ce qu'on est?" Gargouilla t-il péniblement, émergeant lentement.

"On vient de dépasser Wilmington" répondit-il en avalant une grande gorgée de son propre café, et en lui fourrant le sien de force dans les mains. Un café provenant d'un distributeur, visiblement, et bien qu'il aie l'aspect général d'une sorte de jus de chaussette, il était exactement ce dont il avait besoin à l'instant présent.

"Tu ne t'es pas fait repérer, au moins?" S'enquit-il tout de même.

"... Oh mais de rien mon cher ami, c'était un plaisir de traverser l'autoroute à pied par un temps pareil et de jouer au ninja jusqu'à la machine à café avec tout ce verglas, je vois que tu es ravi de l'attention et que tu l'apprécie à sa juste valeur" répondit le clown sur le même ton.

Le milliardaire détourna les yeux et fixa son café, ne sachant que répondre.

"Te fatigue pas, va" rit-il après une autre gorgée "De toute façon c'est toi qui les a payés, alors tu as le droit de râler un peu. Joli portefeuille, au passage."

"Hm" acquiesça le brun en réponse. Il hésita une seconde de plus et ajouta finalement "Merci… Pour le café, je veux dire."

"Eh ben tu vois, c'était pas si difficile!" le nargua le clown dans un sourire moqueur.

"Je suppose que non" lui accorda Bruce "J'ai dormi longtemps?" Enchaîna t-il immédiatement, espérant dissiper le malaise ambiant.

"Trois heures, je crois" répondit-il "Tu sais que tu fais la gueule même en dormant?" Railla t-il joyeusement.

 _J'ai peut être été un peu rustre, je peux bien lui accorder une petite pause._

"Que-oh arrête, j'ai failli marcher" répliqua t-il, légèrement amusé.

"Mais!" S'écria t-il, faussement outré "Tu remet en doute ma parole?"

"Complètement" sourit-il dans son gobelet de café, s'amusant secrètement de la réaction exagérée à outrance du clown.

"Attends de voir, Batsy, j'ai une preuve!" Déclara t-il fièrement en fouillant dans les poches du sweat-shirt qu'il lui avait prêté. "Je voulais te narguer avec un peu plus tard mais tu m'y force" Il en ressortit un vieux téléphone à clapet, du début des années 2000, et après quelques grommellements d'usage, il le brandit fièrement sous son nez avec un cri de victoire.

Sur l'écran rayé du téléphone, une photo prise dans la camionnette quelques heures plus tôt. On y voyait vaguement le brun en plein sommeil et _effectivement en train de froncer les sourcils, bordel_ , sur lequel s'était penché le Joker, affublé d'un sourire ridiculement grand et si contagieux qu'il sentit ses lèvres se desserrer à son tour.

 _Il faudra que j'efface cette photo, mais je peux bien jouer le jeu une minute._

"Tu as sérieusement pris une photo de moi pendant mon sommeil?" Demanda t-il avec amusement "Tu es plus atteint que je pensais."

En relevant les yeux, il attrapa l'expression médusée du Joker, et souleva un sourcil interrogatif.

"Tu viens de sourire!" S'exclama t-il, émerveillé "Tu viens de sourire! J'ai pas rêvé, hein? Oh, et j'ai raté ça! Fais moi encore risette, que j'immortalise ça!" S'extasia t-il en lui collant son portable sous le nez.

"Oh, arrête ça, c'est stupide" dit-il en contrôlant soigneusement son expression, et repoussant le bras du clown.

"Ah, tu vas pas recommencer! Pour une fois que tu es de bonne humeur! Allez Batsy, fais moi un grand sourire, avec les dents!" S'écria t-il en entourant du bras les épaules du milliardaire et s'y agrippant fermement.

"J'ai dit non!" Répliqua t-il, ne parvenant pas à gommer le ton amusé que sa voix avait pris.

Après quelques jurons d'usage et autant de gesticulations, le Joker finit par fourrer son doigt dans la bouche du justicier, et tira sur la commissure, lui arrachant de force un sourire. Le brun finit par céder au comique de la situation, et laissa échapper un rictus amusé de lui même sous les ridicules cris de victoire de son némésis.

 _Quand il n'est pas occupé à massacrer tout le monde, il peut s'avérer relativement distrayant finalement. Pourvu que ça continue comme ça, je préfère rire d'une photo que d'un autre cadavre._

"Eh ben ça" murmura t-il en admirant les clichés "si j'avais su que je te ferai rire un jour, je t'aurai espionné dans ton sommeil plus souvent!"

"Oh seigneur…" soupira Bruce à son tour, en secouant la tête vers la tempête de neige faisant rage à l'extérieur. "On ferait bien de partir, si on veut être revenus avant ce soir."

"Yep" acquiesça le clown, ayant encore l'expression d'un enfant entrant dans un magasin de bonbons avec un budget illimité.

Les deux hommes, le chat et les sept cadavres se remirent donc en route, dérapant sur la neige et du café brûlant plein l'estomac. Maintenant que Bruce était bien réveillé -notamment grâce au café, il devait bien l'admettre- et que le comique de la situation était retombé, un silence un peu gênant s'installa entre eux, dont les deux antagonistes étaient atrocement conscients. Bruce envoya un regard furtif au conducteur qui avait les yeux rivés sur la route, et semblait légèrement crispé. Lui même ne savait pas trop que dire, et il se tourna vers la fenêtre. Il entreprenait de feindre une fascination pour ce qu'il se passait dehors lorsqu'il sentit le Joker remuer légèrement à ses côtés.

 _Il ne peut vraiment pas se taire plus d'une minute, hein? Qu'est ce qu'il va bien pouvoir me sortir comme horreur cette fois-ci?_

"Hey Batsy…" commença t-il.

 _C'est parti._

"... Tu sais toucher ton nez avec ta langue?"

 _Que-_

Le justicier se tourna vers son interlocuteur avec perplexité.

"Qu'est ce que tu fais?" contra t-il avec suspicion.

"Je fais la conversation, qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse?" répondit-il en haussant les épaules, "De toute façon on en a encore pour un bout de temps, et tu as pas l'air de vouloir te rendormir."

Bruce se contenta de cligner des yeux, un peu incrédule quant à la situation.

"Moi j'ai beau essayer, j'ai jamais réussi" continua t-il sans se préoccuper du manque de réaction de son interlocuteur "Tu crois que j'ai la langue trop courte, ou quelque chose du genre? En tout cas, j'essaie souvent quand j'ai le temps, mais je n'ai pas l'impression de faire des progrès…"

Le justicier sourit de nouveau, un peu malgré lui et reporta son attention sur la fenêtre pendant que le Joker continuait à parler de tout et de rien -surtout de rien.-

 _Au moins ça fait un bruit de fond._

Le temps passa beaucoup plus vite de cette façon, et une fois que le Joker fut à court de sujet de conversation, Bruce alluma la radio et ils écoutèrent dans un silence assez maladroit les chansons populaires du moment, entrecoupées de publicités. Cela eut le mérite de les distraire suffisamment pour qu'avant qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, Baltimore se profile lentement à l'horizon.

"On devrait y être dans un bon quart d'heure" lut à haute voix Bruce l'inscription sur un panneau.

"Parfait!" S'écria son homologue à ses côtés, "Plus que quelques kilomètres et…"

Il fut interrompu par un bruit clair résonnant derrière eux. Le milliardaire jeta un œil dans le rétroviseur, et lâcha un affreux juron en comprenant.

"Joker!" Rugit-il, hors de lui, "On va à quelle vitesse, exactement?!"

"Un peu au dessus de 170, pourquoi?" Demanda t-il avec un grand sourire.

"Tu as réussi à attirer les flics, petit génie!" Pesta violemment Bruce

"Relax, Batty" fit-il nonchalamment en jetant un œil dans le rétroviseur à son tour "On va les semer, c'est tout!"

"Avec cette couche de verglas sur la route? T'es complètement cinglé!"

"Tu parles d'un scoop! C'est seulement maintenant que tu le remarques?" S'esclaffa t-il "Accroche toi Darling, c'est parti!"

"Non, attends!"

Le fourgon fit un bond sur le bitume, laissant littéralement sur place la voiture de police derrière eux.

"Yehaa! Ça c'est ce que j'appelle s'amuser!"

"Tu vas nous tuer, arrête tes conneries!" Cria t-il alors que la voiture glissait dangereusement.

"Ah oui? Admettons que je ralentisse" répondit-il avec un grand sourire espiègle "Les flics nous arrêtent, fouillent la camionnette, et tombent sur sept cadavres! Qu'est ce que tu crois qu'il va nous arriver?"

"Ce sera toujours mieux que de finir dans un accident de voiture à la con, parce que tu n'es pas fichu de respecter les limites de vitesses!" Pesta t-il, alors qu'il entendait les sirènes les prendre en chasse.

"Je rappelle que je suis le Joker, chéri! S'ils me voient, dans cinq minutes on aura non seulement la police, mais aussi la gendarmerie, l'armée, le FBI et les Power Rangers qui nous tomberont dessus, répliqua t-il, piqué au vif, Alors à moins que tu n'aie une meilleure idée-"

"Oui j'ai une meilleure idée bordel! Alors maintenant tu détache ta ceinture et tu lâches ce volant!"

Après un petit instant de flottement, le criminel éclata de rire.

"Tu veux que... que je lâche le volant?" S'étouffa t-il "oh elle est excellente celle là! À plus de 200 sur l'autoroute, pourchassés par les flics, dans une tempête de neige ... et sur du verglas! Tu vois, c'est pour ça que je t'aime, Batsy! Allez, soyons fous, on y va les yeux fermés, aussi!"

"Mais t'es complètement malade!" Cria t-il en bondissant sur le volant et doublant par la droite sur la bande d'arrêt d'urgence "je ne disais pas ça pour que tu nous tue plus rapidement! On va échanger de place!"

"Tu vois! Tu vois!" Se gondola t-il, les larmes aux yeux, "Tu es encore plus malade que moi!"

-Dépêche toi, ils vont nous rattraper!

Bruce commença par détacher sa ceinture avec un regret apparent, puis cala solidement ses mains sur le volant. Commença alors une séance intensive de gesticulations, de membres enchevêtrés, et d'injonctions lancées vigoureusement, qui restera curieusement comme un souvenir assez amusant chez le milliardaire.

-Joker! Qu'est ce que ton pied fait dans mon œil?!

-Toi même, qu'est ce que ton œil fait sous mon pied!

-Contente toi de passer de vitesse!

-Et comment veux-tu que je fasse ça, tu es assis sur un de mes bras, et le chat se cramponne à l'autre!

-Avec les dents, débrouille-toi! Ils arrivent, essaie de passer ton autre jambe sous mon coude!

-Celui que j'ai dans l'oreille?

-Non, l'autre!

Bruce jeta un regard paniqué dans le rétroviseur, dans lequel il apercevait clairement la voiture les ayant pris en chasse à peine quelques mètres derrière eux.

-Vite, ils sont là!

Le Joker finit par se tortiller et après s'être à moitié déboîté l'épaule gauche, les deux finirent par être chacun à la place de l'autre, sous le rire éclatant du Joker.

-Si jamais on finit en prison, je te veux dans ma cellule! Hoqueta t-il entre deux éclats de rire, Si un simple voyage en voiture est aussi amusant avec toi, imagine une évasion!

-Tourne toi vers le paysage, et fais semblant de dormir, ordonna le brun en l'ignorant sauvagement, Tant qu'ils ne te reconnaissent pas, tout va bien.

-Tout va bien! On à une demi douzaine de cadavres dans le coffre, enfreint au moins 50 lois du code de la route d'un coup, et on vient de se faire ratrapper par la police mais tant qu'on ne me voit pas, tout va bien! Ooh, Batsy, on recommenceras, hein?

-Plutôt crever! Pesta t-il, maintenant cache toi!

En effet, il était plus que temps, car une voiture tout gyrophares et sirènes dehors venait de grimper à leur hauteur, avec à son bord deux flics visiblement très, très mécontents. Il leur firent sèchement signe de se rabattre sur le côté de la route, ce que Bruce obtempéra non sans paniquer. Il se gara sur la bande d'arrêt d'urgence, suivi de près par les gendarmes, qui sortirent en trombe de leur voiture.

- _J'aimerais pas être à ta place, ça va être ta fête_ , chuchota le Joker en ricanant, caché derrière sa capuche et tourné vers l'extérieur.

-Police nationale, déclara une officière rouge de la tête aux pieds, visiblement furibonde d'avoir eu à plonger à leur poursuite de si bonne heure, Papiers du véhicule!

-Tout de suite, madame, obtempéra docilement Bruce, un sourire charmeur plaqué sur le visage.

-Saviez-vous à quelle vitesse vous rouliez? Déclara l'autre avec verve.

-J'ai bien peur que non, répondit-il avec candeur, notre tableau de bord à rendu l'âme au début du voyage.

-Vous étiez à près de deux cent soixante-treize kilomètres par heure, fulmina la première, vous savez la peine que vous encourez?

-Je vais pas tarder à le savoir, je pense, grinça t-il discrètement à l'encontre du clown, qui il en était sûr, devait se bidonner de l'autre côté.

 _Rigole tant que tu le peux, ça sera_ _ta_ _fête, après ça._

-Pourquoi vous ne vous êtes pas arrêtés quand on vous l'a demandé, la première fois?

-Oh vous savez, avec cette tempête on n'y voit rien...

-Vous n'avez pas entendus la sirène? Insista t-il

-La radio allait très fort, sourit-il d'un air qu'il espérait innocent

-Impressionnant, siffla sa collègue en se penchant sur la rayure immense que le Joker avait provoquée quelques heures plus tôt, comment c'est arrivé?

-Ça? Oh, un petit accrochage de rien du tout, rit-il jaune, le cœur manquant de lui sortir de la poitrine

-Hmm... Grogna l'officière, peu convaincue, vous transportez quelque chose?

-Mais! Qu'est ce que je vois ici! S'écria soudainement le deuxième, l'air sincèrement choqué.

-Quoi, monsieur l'officier? Sourit difficilement le brun, le cœur frôlant les 800 pulsations par minute.

-Vous conduisez sans ceinture de sécurité! C'est très grave, en en particulier à cette vitesse! Écuma t-il de rage.

Le milliardaire laissa échapper un discret soupir de soulagement, se calmant légèrement.

-Toutes mes excuses, monsieur l'agent. J'ai du oublier ce … Détail.

-Ça à l'air plein, qu'est ce que vous avez là dedans? Insista la deuxième.

-Et votre ami, là, il ne s'est pas réveillé avec toutes ces secousses? Aboya l'agent

-Il a le sommeil lourd, il faut croire, plaisanta t-il en déglutissant difficilement.

-Et ce chat, il devrait être dans une cage, c'est très dangereux de le laisser circuler librement dans l'habitacle!

-On a oubliée la cage sur une aire d'autoroute, on allait faire demi-tour, je vous assure...

-Je ne le répéterais pas, qu'est ce qu'il y à la dedans?

-Votre nom, s'il vous plaît? Sourit le premier, sortant avec satisfaction un carnet de contraventions de sa poche.

-Bruce Wayne. Dit-il avec assurance, ignorant délibérément son collègue.

-Bon, si c'est comme ça, je vais aller voir moi même, cracha t-elle en se rapprochant dangereusement des portes arrières du véhicule.

Le policier s'arrêta net, et releva les yeux vers lui d'un air surpris.

-Bruce Wayne?

-C'est moi, répondit-il avec son sourire le plus charmeur.

-Oh, hm, vous savez, j'ai une petite fille de six ans, c'est bientôt son anniversaire et elle est très fan de vous... Si vous pouviez...?

-Évidemment, répondit-il avec un sourire, vous avez de quoi écrire?

-Bien sûr! Se précipita l'officier en lui présentant son stylo.

Bruce sourit, puis sortit une liasse impressionnante de sa poche, et en retira un billet.

-Comment elle s'appelle? Demanda t-il sous les yeux soudain envieux du policier.

-Ca – Cassie, monsieur Wayne, bafouilla t-il

Il signa le billet en question, et le tendit à l'officier.

-Voilà pour la petite Cassie... De l'autre main, il attrapa la liasse, et la plia dans la paume du policier en déclarant discrètement:

-Vous savez, monsieur l'agent, je suis un homme très occupé, et donc très pressé ... D'autre part, j'aimerais m'assurer que Cassie ait un beau cadeau d'anniversaire. Pensez vous que ce serait possible?

-... Je vais m'en assurer, monsieur. Répondit-il sur le même ton de confidence, en fourrant la liasse dans sa poche. Hailey! Tout est en règle, on y va!

-Quoi? Tu plaisante, j'espère? S'écria sa collègue, s'acharnant sur les portes arrière qu'il avait _grâce au ciel_ fermées à double tour avant de partir.

-Discute pas, on se casse, dit-il en l'entraînant plus loin. M'sieur Wayne.

-Au revoir, Madame. Monsieur, passez le bonjour à la petite.

Puis il referma la fenêtre, alors que les deux officiers visiblement dans une violente dispute les dépassaient et disparaissaient au loin. Il s'autorisa un long soupir d'exhaustion, et se tourna vers le Joker, qui essayait manifestement de se faire tout petit dans son siège.

-Eh bien, ça c'est mieux passé que prévu, hm? Tenta t-il d'une petite voix

Le brun passa une main sur son visage. Parler avec lui était comme tenter de raisonner avec un enfant de six ans, c'est à dire affreusement fatiguant, et très certainement inutile.

-Je suppose que tu te doutes que c'est moi qui conduis, maintenant.

-Haaaw, Batsy! Se lamenta t-il, tout est bien qui finit bien, non?

-De justesse, précisa t-il d'un air fatigué, on doit une fière chandelle à Cassie. Ne refais plus jamais ça!

-Oh allez, c'était amusant!

-Ce n'était pas amusant, c'était dangereux.

-C'est bien ce que je disais, c'était amusant!

Le justicier leva dramatiquement les yeux au ciel, pour la millième fois de la journée.

-On est vivants, estimons nous heureux.

-Pourquoi? On est vivants tout le temps.

 _Inutile. Je me fatigue pour rien._

Le brun se contenta simplement de tourner la clé, et accéléra pour rentrer dans le trafic se densifiant à l'entrée de la ville. Le Joker, lui, s'était renfrogné.

 _Il boude. Incroyable. Avec lui, c'est vraiment «un pas en avant, deux pas en arrière» … Je crois que je vais encore devoir faire le pas en avant cette fois ci ; Après tout les dernières fois se sont plutôt bien passées. On arrivera jamais à cohabiter, sinon._

 _Mais qu'est ce que je raconte, moi. Je le dépose à Arkham juste après, pas besoin d'être aimable._

… _Bon. Juste une dernière fois. Parce que je ne veux certainement pas d'un Joker de mauvaise humeur lâché dans une grande ville._

-Joker? L'apostropha t-il, s'étant préalablement raclé la gorge.

-Hm. Lui renvoya le clown, plus une manière de lui faire savoir qu'il l'avait remarqué qu'une véritable réponse.

-On a encore un peu de temps jusqu'à l'adresse où on se rends, je peux peut être t'apprendre d'ici là...

-M'apprendre quoi? Demanda t-il en relevant les yeux, intrigué par l'initiative du milliardaire renfermé.

-À toucher ton nez avec ta langue.

Le Joker ouvrit de grands yeux émerveillés et un sourire faisant trois fois le tour du visage se plaqua immédiatement sur ses lèvres cicatrisées.

-Tu y arrive? S'écria t-il, des étoiles plein les yeux, Dis, dis, tu sais le faire, alors? Hein? Oh, montre moi Batsy! Il faut que tu me montres! Alors, comment on fait? Dis, dis!

-Hors de question que je te montre, je t'explique simplement, à toi de te débrouiller ensuite.

-Ah non! S'exclama t-il, tu m'a tendu la perche, maintenant je veux une preuve! Allez Batty, s'il te plaît, pour ton clown préféré! Minauda t-il en battant des cils.

-N'y pense même pas, répondit t-il, narquois, Décide toi vite car on arrive bientôt.

-D'accord, d'accord, mais tu me montreras un jour, hein?

-... Si tu es sage, lui accorda t-il en soupirant.

 _Le monde aura le temps de s'écrouler au moins deux fois en attendant qu'il soit sage, de toute manière._

-Bon, commence par sortir ta langue, ce sera un bon début, dit-il en regardant sagement la route.

-Hm. Et enschuite?

-La langue est un muscle comme un autre, il faut y aller doucement au début, expliqua t-il, Essaie pour commencer de toucher le haut de ta lèvre supérieure.

-Comme sha?

-Je ne peux pas regarder, je conduis, répliqua t-il alors que le Joker roulait des yeux accablés, Maintenant, rentre ta langue à l'intérieur, tourne la un peu pour la détendre, et recommence en allant un peu plus loin.

-Argl.

-Continue comme ça, sourit Bruce.

 _Au moins il me fiche la paix, pendant ce temps._

Alors que le Joker s'acharnait à atteindre son nez, le GPS indiqua qu'ils arrivaient à l'adresse indiquée, sous le regard intrigué de Bruce. Devant eux ne se dressait qu'une immense et fastueuse demeure à l'écart de la ville, aux airs de manoir Lituanien ou Biélorusse et entourée d'un imposant grillage noir et or. Une très grande propriété, visiblement, disposant d'un parking et d'un interphone surplombé d'une plaque en or gravée dont il était trop éloigné pour pouvoir discerner les inscriptions. Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, le Joker ouvrit la portière et lui lança:

-Je reviens tout de suite, quand la grille s'ouvrira, va te garer derrière la maison, on t'expliquera là bas!

Puis il claqua la porte, et trottina jusqu'à l'interphone en ramenant ses mains dans ses poches, frissonnant dans la neige.

… _«_ _On_ _t'expliquera»?_

Le Joker appuya sur la touche d'appel, et quelques secondes plus tard se pencha vers le boîtier et discuta un instant avec son interlocuteur. La grille s'ouvrit alors lentement, et le Joker revint rapidement sur ses pas en grelottant.

-On va les brûler _ici?_ Demanda t-il sceptiquement alors que le clown remontait dans la camionnette.

-Hm? Oh non, la déchetterie n'est que notre prochaine étape, ici on est chez un … ami. Dit-il d'un air évasé, loin de rassurer le justicier.

Alors que celui ci, très suspicieux quant à la suite des opérations s'apprêtait à questionner son covoitureur d'une manière plus musclée, le Joker se retourna vers lui et lui assena:

-Et par pitié, arrête de constamment penser à un piège. J'aurai eu mille occasions depuis hier si j'avais voulu t'en tendre un, ne serait-ce qu'il y à quelques heures, ou tu dormais tranquillement et sans défense à côté de moi. Ça devient ennuyeux, et tu sais à quel point je déteste m'ennuyer, finit-il avec une moue contrite.

-… Si tu ne veux pas que je pense à un piège, arrête d'agir comme si tu m'en tendais un, répliqua Bruce, désarçonné.

Néanmoins, il savait pertinemment que le clown avait raison sur ce point. Il enclencha presque à regret le moteur, et rentra dans la propriété. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur, et fut alerté par la porte se refermant lentement derrière eux.

-Qu'est ce qu'on vient faire ici, exactement? Demanda t-il au Joker, dont le sourire ravi était revenu.

-Eh bien, j'ai une sorte d'accord avec mon ami, répondit-il en souriant, je lui donne certains corps dont je dois me débarrasser, et lui... disons qu'il est _ravi_ de m'aider à les faire disparaître.

Bruce se tourna vers lui, s'apprêtant à poser d'autres questions, mais la porte arrière du manoir s'ouvrit, et laissa passer un homme sous un parapluie. Il ne pouvait pas le voir clairement à cause de la neige tombant toujours en trombe, mais il discerna la silhouette se diriger vers ce qui s'apparentait à une porte de garage, et après quelques manipulations sur un boîtier, la porte s'ouvrit elle aussi, et il leur fit signe d'entrer.

-Pas question que je rentre là dedans. Déclara fermement Bruce.

-Très bien, soupira le Joker, visiblement contrarié. Je vais lui parler. Mais je te préviens, sois courtois, il a horreur de l'impolitesse.

Pour la deuxième fois, le Joker sortit de la voiture et se dirigea vers l'inconnu. Bruce plissa les yeux, et le vit étreindre joyeusement l'homme, puis lui planter un ridicule baiser sur la joue. Ils échangèrent quelques paroles, et l'inconnu se tourna vers la voiture. Encore quelques mots échangés, et il s'approcha du véhicule alors que le Joker partait se réfugier dans le garage.

 _Quel genre de malfrat il peut bien côtoyer de si près?_

Au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait, le justicier discerna l'homme plus clairement. Il avait une carrure assez impressionnante sous son parapluie, rien qu'il ne puisse maîtriser sans difficulté évidemment, mais néanmoins très grand, à la taille fine et subtilement musclé. Il descendit poliment de la camionnette à son approche, et put ainsi également discerner un costume trois pièces d'un gris irisé d'une élégance exquise, témoignant d'un bon goût évident.

-Bruce Wayne?

 _Visiblement, un certain clown de ma connaissance ne s'est pas gêné pour lui donner mon vrai nom..._

-C'est moi, répondit-il prudemment, très surpris par le nouvel arrivant.

L'homme plus petit de quelques centimètres à peine lui tendit une main amicale. Il lui serra en une poignée de main ferme et rapide.

-Je suis désolé pour tout ce remue ménage, dit-il alors, Joker n'est pas quelqu'un de très facile à appréhender.

-À qui le dites vous, sourit-il à l'homme élégant.

 _Il n'a certainement pas la tenue d'un homme de main. Un mafieux? Non plus, il n'a pas l'air de se cacher ni d'avoir des hommes sous ses ordres. Un… Indépendant? Décidément, il ne finira jamais de me surprendre._

Un cri courroucé leur parvint du garage.

-Batsy! Je t'attrape à sourire à des inconnus! Et moi qui croyais être ton seul amour!

 _Non mais je rêve! Il vient de m'appeler Batman, cet idiot!_

-Joker! fulmina t-il en réponse, les yeux écarquillés, mais le mal était fait. Il se retourna précipitamment vers l'homme, qui contre toute attente n'avait pas cillé. Il semblait même assez amusé par sa réaction.

-Ne me regardez pas comme ça, je m'en doutais, dit-il avec un air moqueur, vous êtes décidément la seule personne avec qui il accepterait de faire ce voyage … Du moins, en un seul morceau.

Désarçonné, Bruce plissa les yeux.

-Vous en savez long sur lui, qui êtes vous, au juste?

-Oh, excusez moi. Je suis son psychiatre, le seul à qui il veuille parler, sourit-il, il faut dire que j'ai mes méthodes pour l'amadouer.

-Oh, je vois, répondit-il, surpris.

 _Alors comme ça le Joker voit un psychiatre?_ _Volontairement?_ _Étrange, très étrange. Qu'est ce qui peut bien l'attirer chez lui, alors que d'habitude il les a en horreur?_

-Mais nous serons plus à notre aise pour parler de tout cela à l'intérieur, ne pensez vous pas?

Le brun hésita un instant, puis répondit:

-Bien sûr. Je vous suis, docteur.

Celui-ci sourit, puis ouvrit la marche, de sorte que Bruce puisse l'étudier à son aise. Un homme brun à la peau claire, les cheveux peignés sur le côté gauche avec une minutie quasi-militaire. Des pommettes saillantes et des lèvres brunes très fines lui donnaient un air sérieux, et un nez aquilin arbitrairement droit complétait son portrait bien mystérieux. Ses arcades sourcilières proéminentes étendaient une ombre sur ses yeux, qui, en y regardant bien, s'avéraient assez révélateur du personnage : Des yeux bruns, un peu plus foncés que la normale, qui semblaient complètement, totalement et désespérément vides. Pas un éclat de vie ni d'humanité ne les faisaient scintiller, rien qu'un néant terrifiant qui s'étendait sur le diamètre de deux iris.

Bruce frissonna un instant, mais se reprit rapidement. Ce n'était certainement pas un psychiatre de la banlieue de Baltimore qui allait l'impressionner. Ils finirent tous deux par s'abriter sous le garage, où Bruce envoya un regard furibond au Joker. Celui-ci battit courageusement en retraite, lui soustrayant les clefs au passage en s'écriant joyeusement qu'il ramenait la voiture.

-Il est épuisant, soupira t-il au docteur pour combler le silence.

-Au début il peut le sembler, lui répondit amicalement le psychiatre, mais si on sait le prendre, on se rends compte que c'est quelqu'un de bien.

-«Quelqu'un de bien»? Répéta ironiquement le milliardaire, tentant sans grand succès de ne pas paraître arrogant.

-...Vous souvenez vous de Harvey Dent? Dit-il en se tournant un peu plus vers lui.

 _Mon ancien meilleur ami. Défiguré par une explosion, devenu fou par la même occasion, et me hait de ne pas l'avoir sauvé. Devenu par la suite Double Face, l'un des criminels les plus recherchés de Gotham. Cruel, froid, impartial. Le combattre me mets toujours une boule au fond de la gorge en me rappelant de l'homme formidable qu'il a été, et du monstre qu'il est aujourd'hui._

-Oui, répondit-il simplement.

"Harvey était quelqu'un de bien, comme vous le savez sûrement. Mais des événements ayant eu un impact négatifs ont altéré la personne qu'il était, et l'ont fait tomber dans le crime. Sa véritable identité n'a néanmoins pas disparue, elle est juste enfouie sous une couche de haine et de peur, qui le poussent à tuer, encore et encore, juste parce que lui n'a pas eu sa chance. Dent est encore sous le choc, et risque de l'être pendant encore quelques années, mais un jour sa rage s'apaisera, juste un peu et ce jour là si vous forcez votre chance, vous extirperez peut être votre ami d'en dessous de cette couche, déclara t-il doucement, parfaitement conscient de l'émotion qu'il venait de créer chez le justicier, puis continua en se tournant vers le Joker tentant de se débarrasser du chat l'agrippant dans la camionnette, Il lui est arrivé la même chose. Ce n'est pas un ami qu'il souhaite, mais un adversaire, mais ce n'est pas d'un adversaire dont il a besoin, mais d'un ami. Il retrouve tout ça en vous... Bien malgré vous, je le conçois, rit-il doucement, il ne s'arrêtera sûrement jamais, la couche est bien trop épaisse pour ça, mais il suffirait que vous lui tendiez la main, et vous pourriez tout inverser, le rediriger entièrement. Il n'est peut être pas la personne la plus facile à vivre, mais oui, je pense sincèrement qu'il pourrait être quelqu'un de bien."

… _Wow_

-Vous avez … Vous avez étudié la question, docteur, déclara t-il, troublé, C'est lui qui vous a parlé de Harvey Dent… Et de sa relation avec moi?

-Oui, acquiesça t-il, C'est un patient très particulier. Il me considère comme un ami, ce que je ne peux malheureusement pas être en vue de mon statut de médecin, mais je l'apprécie vraiment, sourit-il.

 _Pourquoi est-il venu chez moi au lieu d'ici, alors?_

-Il à l'air de vous apprécier aussi, répondit simplement le brun.

-Oh, pas autant que vous, rit le docteur, À chacune de nos discussions, il ne fait que parler de vous, tout le temps. Vous êtes son monde, son univers. Il ne demande que votre attention, pourquoi croyez vous que dès qu'un des autres grands criminels de Gotham se manifeste, il ne tarde pas à engendrer des tueries, plus meurtrières, plus choquantes encore que les précédentes? Joker ne veut que votre attention, pleine et entière. Il ne commet ses crimes que parce qu'il sait que vous allez tenter de l'en empêcher.

-Alors le fait que l'on habite ensemble va l'empêcher de tuer? Demanda t-il vivement en se retournant vers son interlocuteur.

-Vous … Habitez ensemble en ce moment? Demanda t-il, cachant mal sa surprise.

 _Oups._

-Provisoirement, se hâta t-il d'ajouter, Je le ramène à Arkham ce soir, de toute manière.

Le docteur le dévisagea un instant, puis se retourna vers la camionnette pénétrant le garage sans rien répondre. Mais l'expression qu'il abordait était on ne pouvait plus claire.

 _Il pense que c'est inutile … Bon, soyons réaliste, moi aussi je pense que c'est inutile. Mais ce qu'il vient de révéler est assez intéressant, tant qu'il à toute mon attention, plus de tueries._

 _Peut être que …_

 _Non, hors de question. Le garder n'est juste pas envisageable. On se découperais en morceaux avant même d'avoir pu tenter de faire la paix._

Alors que ses méninges s'activaient, le Joker sortit en trombe de la voiture sacrément amochée par leur course, et se plaça aux côtés du docteur.

-Me revoilà! Vous parliez de quoi? Leur demanda t-il d'un air malicieux, "Oh Hanni! Il faut que je te montre quelque chose!

Il se dégagea rapidement, et replongea dans la camionnette, fouillant visiblement l'habitacle. Bruce se pencha alors sur le psychiatre en lui murmurant:

 _-Il faudra vraiment que vous m'appreniez certains de vos trucs, doc._

 _-Oh croyez moi, vous ne voudriez pas savoir,_ lui répondit-il sur le même ton, un sourire énigmatique sur les lèvres.

-Tadaah! S'exclama t-il en brandissant le chat à bout de bras, Tu as vu, j'ai fait ce que tu m'a dit! C'est un petit animal de compagnie, c'est pas dangereux et je pense qu'il m'aime bien aussi! Tu l'as vu, Hanni? Il est mignon, hein? Tu veux le caresser? Caresse le, il est tout doux!

-En effet, c'est un petit chat, répondit le psychiatre en effleurant du bout des doigts le chat crasseux avec un sourire forcé, Comment s'appelle t-il?

Le Joker s'arrêta immédiatement, surpris.

-Son … Nom? Je ne lui ai pas donné de nom, s'étonna t-il, Batsy! Aide moi à trouver un nom! Question de vie ou de mort!

-Oh, je n'ai jamais eu d'animaux chez moi, je n'ai jamais eu à nommer qui ou quoi que ce soit, se déroba Bruce.

-Rooh, se lamenta Joker. Hanni, aide moi à trouver un nom!

-Enfin Joker, sourit le psychiatre, tu as pensé à monsieur Wayne en premier, je suis sûr que si tu lui demande gentiment il t'aidera. N'est ce pas, monsieur Wayne? N'êtes vous vraiment pas inspiré en le regardant?

Bruce baissa des yeux ennuyés sur la boule de peau et de poils que le Joker se démenait à maintenir en l'air. Ses poils étaient tombés par plaques, révélant des cicatrices et des côtes trop saillantes. Il lui manquait aussi un bout d'oreille. Sa queue se tordait dans un angle étrange, ayant due être brisée auparavant et s'être ressoudée en une sorte de zigzag biscornu. Il était particulièrement laid.

-Pas vraiment, déclara t-il, légèrement écœuré.

-Allez Bats, toi qui te targue de vouloir donner sa chance à tout le monde, commence donc avec lui!

Le brun ronchonna un peu, mais descendit de nouveau ses yeux sur le sac à puces en face de lui. À bien le regarder, il avait dû être très beau, ce chat. Seul vestige de sa beauté passée, de grands yeux entièrement noirs reflétant la neige tombant dehors. Il possédait un regard tranquillement intelligent, que seuls certains félins maîtrisent parfaitement. En s'arrêtant sur les quelques parcelles de poils éparpillées sur son corps trop maigre, il se rendit compte qu'ils étaient d'une intéressante couleur cuivre, légèrement dorée. Ils étaient également plus longs que la moyenne, ce qui indiquait un chat angora, pas de race, mais pas banal non plus. Sur une de ses oreilles semblant démesurées sur son crâne presque nu, le bout d'un tatouage délavé s'étendait. L'autre bout avait été arraché avec le reste de l'oreille, soit par d'autre chats, soit par des maîtres négligents ne voulant pas être retrouvés. Néanmoins, alors que la bête bâilla présomptueusement, il découvrit une impressionnante rangée de crocs d'un blanc éclatant, qui eux n'avaient pas étés gâtés par le temps dans ses poubelles.

 _Un chat qui sourit_ , pensa t-il … _Attends voir, mais bien sur!_

-Pourquoi pas Cheshire? proposa t-il, comme le chat souriant d'Alice au Pays des Merveilles.

-Oh oui! Cheshire, oui, ça lui va bien! Applaudit le Joker.

-Très joli, et très approprié, le salua t-il d'un mouvement de tête, Et qu'est ce qu'on dit à Monsieur Wayne qui t'a aidé?

-Merci Batsy! Fit-il en lui sautant dans les bras avec un grand sourire narquois, coinçant le pauvre chat entre lui et un Bruce des plus mortifiés.

 _Oh sainte catastrophe. Je me serai abstenu, si j'avais su._

-Je pense que ça ira pour les remerciements, le sauva le docteur avec un rictus moqueur, après ce que Bruce classifia immédiatement comme les secondes les plus embarrassantes de sa vie toute entière. Cheshire, donc, résuma t-il avec un sérieux olympique en vue des circonstances, voilà un chaton avec un nom... Original.

Le Joker approuva avec un grand sourire en serrant le nouveau baptisé contre lui. Le chat contre toute attente frotta sa tête contre sa main et se mit à ronronner laconiquement, pour le plus grand bonheur du clown.

-Bon, si nous nous mettions au travail, maintenant? Déclara finalement le praticien en frappant dans ses mains une fois.

-Aussi sérieux l'un que l'autre, railla le clown en ouvrant la portière du fourgon pour y déposer son chat, Vous devriez essayer le yoga décidément!

Il trottina ensuite vers les portes arrières menant au coffre, suivi de près par les deux hommes, et les ouvrit, découvrant les cadavres qui y reposaient. Grâce au froid ambiant, les corps avaient étés plus ou moins préservés, pour la plupart gelés. Cela n'empêcha pas de faire détourner le regard de Bruce un instant, une fois de plus écoeuré par ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Mais il se força à poser son regard de nouveau dans le coffre du fourgon, curieux de ce qu'un psychiatre indépendant pourrait bien faire de sept cadavres.

Le thérapeute en question monta dans la camionnette, étudiant attentivement les corps enchevêtrés. Il s'arrêtait parfois au dessus de l'un d'entre eux, et repartait immédiatement.

-De quand datent-ils? Demanda t-il.

-Je suis sûr de rien, mais probablement d'il y a dix ou douze heures, répondit le clown, à son aise, il t'en faut beaucoup?

-Non, nous serons en petit comité, un seul suffira amplement.

-En petit comité? Répéta Bruce, intrigué.

-Il vaut mieux que vous n'en sachiez rien, monsieur Wayne, sourit le médecin, vous m'apprécieriez beaucoup moins.

Bruce, déconcerté, se tourna vers le Joker qui se contenta de hausser les épaules d'un air énigmatique.

 _Nota beñe: Penser à faire ma petite enquête sur le sujet._

-Celui là sera parfait, déclara t-il, coupant court aux pensées du brun en désignant un des ex-subalternes assez chétif et pas trop amoché par les rats.

-Ça marche!, s'écria le Joker en montant dans la camionnette à son tour.

-Attendez, je vais vous aider à le porter, avança tout de même Bruce, se sentant obligé d'au moins se proposer.

-Non, répondit précipitamment le docteur, puis se reprenant, Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, merci quand même.

Même s'il était soulagé de ne plus avoir à les toucher, il plissa les yeux suspicieusement.

 _C'est louche, comme réaction_ , pensa t-il _Oui, je pense que Batman reviendra ''officiellement'' faire un tour par ici._

 _En attendant, qu'est ce qu'un psychiatre ferait d'un cadavre?_

-Vous voyez, sourit le docteur, vous m'estimez déjà moins.

Le justicier hocha la tête simplement, admettant l'évidence énoncée par le médecin.

-C'est pour ton bien, Bat's, lança joyeusement le Joker avec un clin d'œil.

Les deux complices s'éloignèrent un instant, et portèrent le corps en question vers une porte qui avait échappé à l'oeil pourtant expert du justicier. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps d'apercevoir ce qui pouvait bien se trouver derrière, ils firent disparaître le cadavre dans la pièce adjacente, et revenaient déjà les mains vides.

-C'est bon, on peut y aller! Déclara le Joker en revenant vers lui.

... _Quoi, c'est tout?_

-Vous partez à Wheelabrator avec le reste? Demanda le psychiatre en s'essuyant les mains consciencieusement.

-Oui, il faut bien les faire disparaître, répondit-il en tirant la langue malicieusement.

-Très bien, dans ce cas je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps. Mr Wayne, ça serait un plaisir de vous avoir à dîner.

-Vous de même, Mr…?

-Oh, où avais-je la tête. Docteur Lecter, Hannibal.

-Très bien, ravi de vous avoir rencontré, Docteur Lecter, répondit-il en lui serrant la main de nouveau.

-Oh, et Joker, lança Hannibal alors que les deux antagonistes se dirigeaient de nouveau vers la camionnette, Fais moi plaisir, et ménage Mr Wayne, il a l'air de se faire bien assez de souci tout seul pour que tu lui en rajoute.

-Oh, t'es pas drôle Hanni! répondit-il en montant sur le siège passager, Je ne promets rien!

Après un roulement d'yeux exaspéré de Bruce et une grimace malicieuse du Joker, la camionnette fit marche arrière et s'éloigna du mystérieux domaine.

 _À suivre..._

 _.  
._

Re bonjour! Alors, cette petite apparition d'Hannibal vous a plu? (Et si vous ne voyez pas qui c'est, je vous ordonne d'aller voir la série éponyme au lieu de lire mes bétises, nondidju)  
Sinon, vous êtes libres de me laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir son dur labeur apprécié :)

Merci à tous pour votre temps!


End file.
